Who am I really?
by ForbiddenSnowflakes
Summary: How one piece of paper can change your life? Trust me, it can if it tells you were adopted! See what is going to happen when Claire finds one!  Story is better than summary ;D
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or any of their characters.  
>Story takes place pre RE5.<p>

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Who am I really?<strong>

April, 2006; Redfield's Family home in Chicago,

* * *

><p>Her life fell to ruin while cleaning her parents house that day. Chris had been helping her out earlier on but had to leave with Jill. She was glad they finally started dating; empathizing with Jill at the length of time it took for Chris to ask her out.<p>

The house was finally being cleaned to sell it. It was a house that they didn't want to have to keep paying for, and it really was a waste of a home. Someone else could use it for their family. It took Chris and her 12 years after their parent's death to decide, but they were glad to finally do so rather than let it sit and collect dust.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on in the day, Claire had finally finished cleaning and ridding of any junk in every room except for her father's office. It was hard to go into the room he spent most of his time when she was younger. It felt like a flashback, an _unwanted_ one. After reminiscing for a few moments, she shook her head and began going through the paperwork deciding on what to keep or to throw away. She had gone through the cabinets first, and had ended at his desk.

The top of her father's desk was clean, other than a stylish pen in a holder, a lamp and a really old phone. She opened the first drawer seeing that it was empty and continued onto the one right below it. She gave it a pull.

_It's locked._

It was no trouble for her as Jill had taught her how to 'properly' rid yourself of such problems. Leaving and returning with a small barrette, she successfully opened the drawer. Inside laid a few papers, and a previously opened stained envelope. Her hand was instantly drawn to it, but when she opened the envelope and read the paper inside, her eyes widened in disbelief,

-'_Lady Claire E. Spencer_

_Daughter of Lord Ozwell E. Spencer and Lady Caitlyn E. Spencer is being received and taken care of by Clark Redfield & spouse Cameron Redfield. The father and mother of Lady Claire has resigned his & her right to the child at birth, and is voluntarily giving the daughter, Claire, to the new adoptive parents-'_

She didn't continue on with the rest of the legalese underneath. All that mattered right now was the fact that the paper said she was adopted. Claire didn't cry, her body was in too much shock to. Who could have known about this?

_Chris…?_

Chris had to know about it. Of course he would. He was 6 years old when she was 'born'. He would have known if our mom was pregnant. Her eyes narrowed into slits. She also began to think of the name. _Where have I heard this before? Ozwell E. Spencer… Spencer…_

Wasn't he the president of Umbrella? Is she really his daughter, or some sort of sick joke? _How could this even be possible?_

She took her phone from her pocket and dialed.

"Hey, Leon!"

"_Hey Red, how are you?"_

"I'm great. Listen, I uh...got a friend at work and he needs some information."

"_What kind of information?"_

"I need to know where Spencer is."

"_Whoa, hold it Claire. He disappeared off the grid a long time ago. I don't-"_

"Please!" She shouted, cutting him off, "Please Leon, ask Hunnigan to search for something, anything. I need whatever you can give me." She heard a long sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Alright Red, I'll see what I can do. Are you sure you're OK?"_

"Yeah, I'm cool, I promise. Listen, I gotta' jet. If you've found _anything_ please call me. See ya!"

'_Click'_ She shut her phone and practically flew down the streets home on her motorcycle, the files relevant to this case was stuffed under her where she sat. She couldn't believe it; just an hour ago she was a normal Redfield. Her brother and her…_ Oh God. Chris isn't my biological brother._ Does that mean she didn't love him anymore? No, that was a stupid question. She knows she loves him. But why didn't he tell her? Why?

Maybe he was afraid that she wouldn't love him anymore after their parents died? She knew she would never stop loving him. She was very mad at him though. She wondered how he would react when she blows up in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her thoughts were a hazard while she drove. Realizing she finally ended up at home, she hopped off her bike and was thankful she didn't wipe out from the adrenaline coursing through her from the information. Clutching the piece of paper, she walked inside to prepare for her journey. She changed her clothes into black leather skinny jeans and leather boots with a white shirt, and then holstered her magnum into the waistband of her pants belt, finishing off by tightening her ponytail.

Spending a bit of time securing her apartment and leaving a quick note if her brother chose to come around while she was gone, she heard a tune from her cell and quickly answered.

"_He has a family mansion in France, on the Atlantic coast. I'll send you an information file to your e-mail, okay?"_

"God Leon, you're the best. Thank you for pulling through for me."

"_Be careful, Claire."_

She let out a small noise for a reply and flipped the phone shut once again. She was glad Leon got to the point and gave her what she needed. She left the apartment with her wallet, passport and the important piece of paper in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours Later; France:<strong>

The airport had been a hassle; but only for a short while. It wasn't too hard to bring aboard her weapon after she flashed her Terra Save badge and made a quick call to her boss. She had taken a taxi to a street about a mile from this mansion, and within 10 minutes of running she could see it in the distance. The rain was partially blocked by the trees that hung over the long driveway path.

Finally arriving at the door, she had her back to the wall beside it. She reached her hand across to the handle and tried to open the door. Hearing the click made her calm and thankful it was already unlocked. She closed the door behind her when she slipped inside. The entrance was huge and was filled with very gaudy decorations. _How the hell am I suppose to find him in this place?_

She decided to start with a door on the right, until 10 minutes later she came out on the left side. There were no doors anywhere in the rooms she veined through, so she went up the stairs and went down a hall through a door on the right again. After her first turn she came upon a door that was ajar. Every other door she passed was always fully closed. Her feet lightly padded through the hall until she came up to the door and peeked inside.

A man sat in a wheelchair in the center, and to his right stood a man she knew all too well. Wesker. The blond man had his head turned and was staring at her. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a harsh breath.

"Miss Redfield. It's a pleasure to see you again. I didn't hear anyone else, is your beloved brother not with you this time?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, "No. I'm alone. I came to…" her face relaxed when she saw the man in the wheelchair spin to look at her.

"Came to what, may I ask?" Wesker just grinned.

"…to talk with Spencer."

The old man coughed before he spoke and smiled. "Oh, dear Claire. I was afraid I would never have the pleasure to meet you. What did you wish to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask something."

"Please do then, child."

She was skeptical with moving forward, constantly darting her eyes to Wesker as she proceeded to show Spencer the document she had found earlier. "Is this… really true?" Stepping back to her original spot, she felt the time that passed before he answered took forever.

"Ahh…" Spencer sighed, keeping his smile towards her. "Yes it is. You've grown…into such a beautiful woman. You look like your _mother._"

Weskers eyes flickered when he saw the mad Redfield lift her gun at Spencer.

"Shut up! You don't know _my_ mother! I want to know why. Why the fuck did you just give me away to some couple?"

_Spencer gave her up?_ Wesker kept still and listened.

"I gave you to them because I cared about you, very much." He stated rather calmly.

"Bullshit…"

"Your mother, your real one, died after she gave birth to you. I was a very important person in Umbrella, so I couldn't risk you being a liability. I have much too many enemies. Even though I was 48, I had no experience with children. That was when a worker, Cameron, offered me to take care of you. Clark, her husband, didn't like the idea, he was proud enough with his own son. But I see… That Cameron cared for you deeply."

"Wait…My mom? Cam-my mom and dad worked for you?"

"No," he replied, "They were working with me."

"My parents worked for Umbrella? No they couldn't have…"

"Yes, your adoptive parents did. Your mother didn't like the corporation, but I belonged to it."

Her eyes dropped to his shoulder; anywhere but his face. "It makes sense why dad wasn't concerned about me…"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" his smile still soft and calm.

She ignored the 'sweetheart'. Her life was one huge lie, one right after another. She forgot Wesker was listening; sure he was as surprised as her.

"I remember feeling like an outsider. He treated me like a piece of shit, never received the wonderful treatment Chris got, and he never allowed mom to fully take care of me. He almost divorced mom because of her trying to involve me. Chris and mom had to do things with me in secret. But they're dead now. My whole life changed." She sighed, and looked into Spencer's eyes. "I'm not even sure if their death was an accident anymore."

Spencer let out a small chuckle. "Oh, do you suggest that someone would have ordered to kill them because of your connection to me? Claire…I do not think so. No one else knew. But how did your life change, if I may ask?"

Her eyes had a glint of hope in them, "Chris took care of me. He never treated me like dad would. He was the best brother a girl could have. He got a job and supported us both. Anything I could do to help I did. We were very close, even had jackets with the same design on them…" She smiled as she dreamed, forgetting where she currently stood.

Wesker couldn't believe it. All this time, Spencer had a child. And this child is Chris' little sister Claire Redfield. Or should he say, Lady Claire Spencer. What an interesting secret to have all these years.

"Could you come closer to me, Claire? My eyes aren't what they used to be anymore." The older man asked Claire.

She hesitated. Should she just run? She had forgotten Wesker stood right beside him, her eyes shifted in worry, and Spencer caught on by the silence.

"Do not worry dear, Albert will not harm you."

_Yeah right, my ass!_

Wesker spoke up, "Of course, I could never harm such a lovely lady."

She just sighed, and almost made a move before hearing some clicks behind her. She turned and came face to face with her brother Chris and Jill; weapons pointed directly at Wesker. But their faces seemed as surprised as hers when their eyes met.

"Claire…? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? I should be asking you!" she spat, "You told me you were going on a vacation with Jill! This sure doesn't look like a _resort_ to me! You lied to me?"

"I'm sure it's not the first time, dear heart." Wesker mocked.

She spun back and raised her gun back to him, "Shut up! No one needs the input of a liar himself!" She yelled, turning her head back to Chris. "I came here because I found a certain piece of paperwork in dad's desk."

Chris' face paled even more in the moonlight, "Shit."

"Oh, this is much bigger than one measly little 'Shit' Chris. Did you know about this?" She yelled again, and fumed at her own question, "Of course you knew! You were 6 years old at that time! What did they tell you, that they found me on the street?"

Chris held his gun with one hand and held out his other towards Claire, "Can we talk about this-"

"NO! Not later, now! I want to know now!" Her face was red with anger.

Chris looked closer to Claire, "Oh Claire…Are you crying?" He couldn't believe it. A single tear fell down her face, but she had wiped it as quickly as it fell. She didn't even cry when her parents died.

"Tell me now, Chris." His name seethed through her teeth, eyes not leaving her brothers.

"…They just told me you were my sister now, and you would be staying with us from now on. It was some stupid bullshit that I believed when I was a child. Years later I found that paper you're talking about. But…It shouldn't matter, right? You're still my little Claire, my sister, aren't you?"

Claire's breathing returned to normal, she felt she had been overreacting for the moment not being able to control her emotions. "I…Chris, of course I am! Are you really thinking that I'd stop loving you and Jill because I'm," She moved her gun towards Spencer, "HIS daughter? Is that why you couldn't tell me?"

"Claire, I wanted to take care of you, so I couldn't tell you…"

"But we still love you." Jill cut in and smiled, spreading the same action to Claire.

The air broke when she heard a gunshot break behind her. Wesker had shot Spencer straight through the chest.

Claire turned and ran to Spencer sliding down and out of his chair. "Oh my GOD! Why the hell did you…?"

"Claire, please listen, I have something I must tell you…" Spencer whispered to her.

"W-what..?" She asked him, still in shock as to what happened.

"_I have always loved you._ No matter where you or I were. Your mother would have been proud of you. I know I am, and I am sure Cameron is as well…" Spencer pushed the last few words out with all his strength, and his body finally collapsed on the floor beside where she knelt. She didn't even notice until now that Chris and Jill were fighting Wesker.

She stood quickly, watching and aiming her gun, but he was too fast. Jill was now lying unconscious on the ground as Wesker slammed Chris through a table before flinging him near the large windows. Wesker was back on top of him in a heartbeat.

_No…_

Wesker laughed out before raising his arm for a final blow against her brothers' skull.

_No!_

Claire ran straight for Wesker, ramming him from his side, and pushing him straight through the window. Glass shattered, and she could have sword Chris screamed.

She was falling, her arms wrapped around the most gruesome man on the planet.

She looked up at Wesker, who was also looking down at her with an emotionless face. She knew this was the end. Her head lay upon the monsters chest, only to have peace as she reminisced.

For once, _she_ saved Chris.

The air around her changed direction, as she realized Wesker had spun and was now underneath her. They were going to hit any second. She closed her eyes, and removed her arms from around him, only to have him grab her arms tighter.

The impact; There is no explanation to describe it other than she thought she was dead.

But she was still breathing. She was breathing as she opened her eyes, and began to listen as well, Wesker was breathing as well. Her temporary relief was thrown away when she coughed up blood on the ground beside their pile of bodies. _Why the hell is it so painful? Ugh...It should have just ended instantly._

"I get to see you again, mom…" she spouted, while the blonde man looked down at the young Redfi- _Hmm…_ - The young _Spencer._

"Ah, why would you do such a thing, dear heart?"

"You would have killed them both if I didn't."

She heard him chuckle deeply, "Do you really think this will stop them from dying?"

"For now, they are safe. They can escape."

Wesker sighed, as he still made no attempt to move, "What would make you think that? I can just get right back up and walk right back in."

Her eyes narrowed, moving her head as best as she could to look into his eyes, "They won't be there anymore. Chris knows I'm most likely dead, and he'll disappear to get ready for you again. He will find you, and _kill_ you. I'll be watching over him, every step of the way…"

He grunted, "Chris will never be able to kill me, my hands will end his life before he even has a chance."

"Fuck you. Shut up and let me die…"

"Typical Redfield, even when you're not _really_ one."

She let out a small smile as she closed her eyes; "I'm still a Redfield at heart…" she spoke for the last time; falling into a warm, golden light.

* * *

><p>Okay People! Should I continue this or leave it as One Shot?<p>

Review?


	2. Can't See, Can't Touch

**Chapter Two: Can't See, Can't Touch**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki  
><strong>

As fast as she fell into that golden light, she was lifted. She sucked in large huge gasps of air, or she was sure she did. _Right?_

Her eyes opened to a dry sky, and her hands grasped the wet ground underneath. _It should be wet, right?_

Looking to her side, which felt very easy, she saw Wesker crouching and looming over her. She pushed herself up off the ground and yelled out a profanity to him, but he just stayed in his position still looking at where she was previously. Claire looked again, and her eyes blew open wide. She was looking down, at _herself_.

Claire had to double take what was witnessing. She was standing, but her body was lying on the ground, being observed by _him_. She walked behind Wesker and stood behind him leaning over to look at herself from that angle. Seeing Wesker brush some damp hair from her body's face, Claire instantly went defensive and tried to hit him. Her hand went right through, and she almost tripped from the lack of impact.

"Stay with me, dear heart." He whispered to her body.

'_Don't touch me, you bastard!'_ Claire fumed, _'Do you really not hear me?' _She sighed in defeat, finally understanding all her words were falling upon deaf ears. Looking back down, she once again saw him touch her body, wiping off some blood from around her mouth. _'My God, this is fucking ridiculous; just let me die, dammit!'_

Wesker pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Excella," his tone was stern. "I'll need you to bring a car and my medical kit to the Spencer's Mansion." The woman on the other line spoke, Claire heard mumbling, but Wesker cut her off, "Do not test my patience. Leave immediately."

'_Such a gentleman'_Claire rolled her eyes, _'I thought you didn't need any help to recov-' _

Then it hit her, Wesker was getting it for her. _'No, no, NO! I don't want that!' _ She kept yelling out silence, _'I want to die! Don't you dare save me!' _ Claire walked up and kneeled at her body, pounding her fists into it repeatedly, or in her case, right through it. _'Come on; go into that light shit again!'_

She stopped and her eyes widened in horror when she say Wesker put his arms under her body to lift her up. He then began walking up a hill around the side of the cliff they had fallen near, until he was almost out of sight. Claire stood up after he had picked up her body, and she stood still. That was until she felt a pull at her whole body. She closed her eyes as it felt like it was tearing her body in two, until she opened her eyes; she was right beside Wesker again. _'I think, if I get too far from myself, I can just…'_

She waited for him to get a bit far from herself again, and closing her eyes tightly, she was back at his side once more. She kept doing it as if to confirm it for good, until they were back out in the front of Spencer's mansion. Claire then heard Wesker speak to her body in his arms.

"It seems you were right, they did leave. I suppose your sacrifice wasn't that unwarranted after all."

They both stood until a black and expensive car pulled up to them. A woman stepped out of the car and Claire took notice of her long shiny hair. Her business suit and dark pink dress shirt stood out in the foggy and damp atmosphere.

"Hello Albert." The woman greeted, her voice was seductive, and only purred his name.

He nodded in reply, "Excella, open the back door and take care of anything wrong you can see on this girl. I'm sure you can handle that." Even though Wesker spoke in such a cold tone, Excella's face still stayed in a smile, complying with his demand. She got in and he placed Claire's body gently in the back seat in a position to give Excella the best advantage to treat her.

Claire watched from the side of the car, and heard the engine start up just after Wesker sat in the drivers' seat. _'Wait. They're driving away… I can't keep up with a car!' _The car began to roll away, and jet off at a quick pace. Claire tried to run after it, but her speed was no match. She quickly shut her eyes, and once she heard his and her voice, she kept them closed. _'All I need to do is keep them closed… Ugh, this is way too weird.'_

"So, the line of Spencer's has finally come to an end?"

Wesker's tone was coy, "Not necessarily."

Excella's voice sounded confused, "What did you mean? You didn't kill him?"

"I assure you he is no longer alive, but Spencer has a child."

Excella was dabbing and cleaning away more cuts from Claire's body when she gasped, "He has a child? What are you talking about; there's never been any records- Do you have any proof? Who is it?"

"You are mending to that 'child' right now."

She moved her hands away from Claire's body, staring at her face. "_She_ is his daughter? That's impossible! I'm sure there's-"

"Your proof lies in that girls pocket. She had come to confront Spencer with Adoption papers, and I have found out, he said they were indeed authentic. They had a little chat before I killed him."

"So? Go on then, who _was_ she?"

"She is Chris Redfield's younger sibling. Chris had almost met his end, until this brave woman pushed me out of the window with her." Wesker groaned.

'_What, mad that I ruined your victory?' _ Claire mused.

Excella continued, "How is she even still breathing, let alone still _alive_?"

"She landed atop of me; I most likely broke her fall."

"Oh, I see." Claire heard a tinge of jealousy from the woman's voice. "I wonder, how did she end up in the Redfield's family?"

"Apparently the Redfield's worked with him, and he offered the child to them."

The woman snorted, "This _girl _had quite the timing to get the information. Any later he would have already been dead."

Wesker replied with a 'Hn' and his passenger continued,

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"So many wonderful possibilities to choose from. She's an easy bait to bring Chris to us. I'm sure he would surrender his life for his dear sister."

Claire heard the mockery in his tone, _'Great, now my brother will suffer. You have some serious problems Wesker, for starters, you have one sick brain!'_

Her thoughts stopped when the woman spoke again.

"Do you think she'll eventually wake?"

"She will. There is a definite sign of internal bleeding, and her arm broke because she landed on it. She'll be staying in the patient room when we arrive."

"Yes, of course. Do you think she'll behave herself?"

"Once this little 'Redfield' wakes, I'm assuming she will not. If she goes out of control though, she'll be put on our 'scarab' device."

"Ah, to be bait or a mindless slave; I like your ideas…" Excella praised.

'_Mindless slave? What the hell are they talking about…?' _ Claire was worried, trying to figure out what this 'device' was. She then felt the car stop and engine shut off. Opening her eyes, she saw she was beside another gigantic mansion. _'Don't you people know of any other designs for a house other than huge and gloomy? At least you change your faces. It's TriCell now right? Umbrella sounded cooler.' _

Wesker and Excella exited the car, and Claire's body remained inside.

"Miss Gionne, we will meet again in 20 minutes to administer my injection."

"Of course Albert, see you soon." Excella walked away flauntingly, Claire noticed she was trying _way_ too hard to impress 'Albert'.

Wesker then opened the back door, and picked Claire up once again and headed for the house. Claire followed him. He kicked the right door open, while she walked through it beside him on the left. Inside it was just the same as the Spencer mansion, a bit newer colors, but it was laid out exactly the same.

They arrived to an elevator, and Claire didn't know if she was able to ride down it. She tested it with one foot, and she didn't fall through. Riding down, she didn't know how far she went until she heard a 'ding' and a computer voice confirming the floor they arrived on.

'_Basement Level 4; Underground? Not again…' _She sighed, following him again into a small room labeled 'Patient Room 1'. Wesker closed the door behind him, and Claire looked at the room. It looked like a humble hospital room. There was a bed, bathroom, table with a light and a large light hanging above the bed.

He walked and laid Claire's body upon the bed, and he just stared at her for a few extra moments. Wesker left the room and returned with an IV dripper pole and some syringes, but they were placed on the table.

He spoke, "It would be wonderful if you would behave yourself when you wake. As interesting as it will be to see you react and me to kill you, it would be a waste to get rid of your mind." and then reached to her head and removed her elastic holding her hair up, and put it into his pocket. He then went into the bathroom, and returned with plain white hospital robe. Setting the gown on the bed beside her, he leaned over and began to unbutton the shirt Claire was wearing.

'_Oh HELL no!' _Claire freaked, stunned in spot as she watched. She slapped her head and groaned, _'Fuck, I'm not even wearing a...' _ Her shirt was now off, and it looked as if Wesker, for the tiniest second, smirked. _'Damned pervert, ugh!'_ Claire partially turned and held her palms to her temples trying to remove her 'false' headache.

Tossing her shirt to the foot of the bed, he then unbuckled her boots letting them fall, and removed her pants and underwear. Claire screamed and turned her back to him. _'You are one sick son of a bitch. I don't even want to know what you're thinking. My god I want to get out of here!'_

"Now let's call Mr. Star to gather and clean your belongings, dear heart." Claire turned back around, and noticed she was dressed fairly modestly in the hospital gown. She was glad she was covered, and was surprised that it was put on quickly.

Wesker pulled out his phone and dialed a number, not even having to speak into it. Moments later a man showed up. He looked like African decent, wearing just plain jeans and an opened dress shirt. But there was something different. A glowing object was in the center of his chest, which had little claws out each side grabbing into his skin.

'_Is this the device they were talking about? It does look like some sort of beetle.' _Claire spoke to herself.

"You called me, sir?" The new man said; his voice coarse and tired.

"Treat her quickly. She requires a cast on her arm and hand. A team will be in shortly to take care of her internal injuries. Then clean up her attire. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Claire began to notice the man's eyes had infinite depth to them.

"When she wakes, I expect a call immediately."

"Of course, sir." The man replied, and Wesker began to walk out the door.

'_That man really is mindless.'_ Claire mumbled, _'Is that what I am going to be, a brainless zombie? Just great…'_ She turned, and ran after Wesker who was leaving. _'There's no way I'm missing out on any of your information.'_ A few people in lab coats went in behind her, but she didn't feel the need to worry, they must have been doctors.

They rode the elevator again, and went up one floor to Basement Level 3. She strode along Wesker's quick pace into the third door on the right. Excella stood and turned, flashing them her smile.

"I'm glad you came, Albert."

"Let's get this over with, I have some work to do." He said, rolling up his left sleeve. Claire watched as Excella flicked at a syringe filled with a white liquid, and plunged it into his arm emptying its contents.

"This will be good for another 4 hours. See you then?" She winked at him, and he just kept a straight face.

"Yes. For now, please check the Uroboros stadium. If something is irregular, inform me."

"As you wish, Albert." Excella placed and ran her hand down Wesker's chest before she slowly walked from the room. Her heels echoed for only a few moments. Claire like she was going to puke at the sight.

'_Poor woman. He'll just use you and kill you when you're of no use anymore. Love sure is blind, if you can even call it that.'_

Noticing that Wesker once again left the room, she followed until he went up to a door across the hall. Hanging outside were lab coats and he swiftly put one on before heading through the door. Inside, Claire's eyes went wide. There were many beautiful orange flowers in capsule-like tanks. They all looked so amazing; with a type of orange dust emitting from them. Adjacent to the tanks with flowers, she walked over and saw smaller tanks which looked to be filled with some sort of black, oily substance. The weird thing though, was that it was moving about like a bunch of worms.

Wesker walked up next to her and retrieved a vile beside it, looking to contain a small amount of the black substance. He then lifted it up to his eye level, looking closely at the vial.

"Uroboros is the future of this world. No more weak or useless humans will roam this planet. Only you get to decide who deserves to be your host."

Claire watched him talk to the vile, _'Uroboros? Change the world? Wait, that goes into humans? You ARE sick! How the hell am I suppose to stop you if you're just planning on turning me into a _mindless _zombie?'_ She continued watching Wesker, dabbing a sample onto a glass slide and viewing it under a microscope. She heard him mumble and talk to himself, jotting down notes at the side.

'_I have to see more, if I can survive, maybe I can get some of his secre-' _

She stopped talking, and felt a hard pull to her entire being. _'What the hell is going on?' _She closed her eyes, but instead of opening them, her body fell hard, and faded to black.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she was out, but she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the white ceiling, blinking from the sudden exposure of light. She moved her head a little to the left, but stopped once she felt a pain sting up her neck. <em>Pain?<em>

Looking down, she noticed she was covered with sheets, and her left arm was in a cast. Trying to move it, she grunted in pain. _Oh God, I'm finally awake, but my whole body hurts._ She then heard a click and turned her head a little too fast for her liking. The man she knew as Mr. Star stood there, but she only looked for a second. She had to turn her head back straight so the pain would stop shooting through her neck; and now spread down her back.

"Mr. Wesker will be here any minute. I will be leaving now." Star spoke, and left her to be alone in the room.

Her throat was dry, and her body immobile. She knew she couldn't fight back if Wesker tried anything.

_Just fucking great._

* * *

><p><em>Please, if you are here.. leave review ;D<br>_


	3. Try To Behave

**Chapter 3: Try To Behave**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Lying on the bed, Claire kept her eyes shut as Mr. Star walked out. Although she also didn't want to see Wesker, the lights had still caused pain to them. She kept her breathing very shallow, for any large breaths she took ached her whole chest. Her left arm felt heavier and constrained and it took her a moment to remember the cast that was applied. Her headache seemed unbearable wondering why this 'hospital' didn't administer anymore painkillers.<p>

Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done wrong in her life for it to end up like this? She was a Spencer child and _not_ dead like she had planned. But the worst was being in Wesker's hands. At least Chris is safe. _Chris…_

Claire heard the door open again and heard the fast paced steps walk up to her bedside. Her mouth was very dry, and she worked up as much saliva as she could so she could swallow. Only able to open her eyes little by little, she was finally squinting and the foggy form of Wesker appeared before her. She only wished it was a dream.

"Idiot…I wanted…to die…" He chuckled at her quiet, but raspy first response.

"Wonderful that you've finally awaken, I was afraid you wouldn't at all."

She cleared her throat, but instantly regretted it when her chest released more pain. She had to ask, "…How long…?"

"Eight days. Now tell me, how are you feeling?" He plainly asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" the corner of her lip went up when she looked at him. He definitely looked annoyed already. _Claire, don't make him this mad so early!_ "I feel like… a person who jumped from the top of the Empire State Building. How…am I still alive?" Speaking became a bit easier.

"Your left lung punctured from a broken rib and your liver was bruised, but luckily nothing too serious. Your arm as well is broken. Everything has been taken care of, you are q_uite_ fortunate to be in such an advanced establishment."

"Fantastic." Claire mocked, but Wesker seemed unaffected.

"Do you require anything?"

Her brow just barely rose, "You'd actually give me what I want?" She thought, "A deadly dose of morphine would be nice."

"I can give some to kill pain, not y_ou _though."

All she did for a reply was groan. Wesker picked up some paperwork, taking a quick read of it before turning his attention back to Claire. "I will return to check up on you in a few hours." He placed the papers back down and turned.

"I'm fine, don't bother," She stated, but called out when he reached the door. "But one thing before you go," His head turned to face her.

"Next time, I want a r_eal_doctor to change my clothes." She noticed the corner of his brow rose, but nothing was spoken and he just left.

* * *

><p>It had been a small amount of time; all she could do was think about what has happened. She decided it would be best not to tell anyone she was Spencer's daughter. Who knows what a<em>nyone<em> would do to her if someone found out who she was? The creek of the door swinging open brought her out of her thoughts. She groaned, only mentally thanking Wesker for giving her morphine earlier.

"You said you'd be back in a few hours, yet you came so much earlier! Aren't I lucky?" She said sarcastically. To her laughed surprised the voice in which answered her definitely was not the cold, and hateful voice she disgusted. It was a soft and warm voice, and she slowly turned her head to the new visitor. He was a brown-haired man who was quite handsome to boot. His face seemed amused though.

"Miss, I think you may have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Dr. Mark Sloan." He smiled. _At least it looked genuine._ He walked closer to Claire's bed and began to speak again, "How are you today, Miss Redfield?" Claire blinked at the man. _Redfield? I'd have thought Wesker would have told everyone by now. Wonder why not._ Claire finally shook her head after a moment of just staring at him; had forgotten he'd even asked a question.

"Please, call me Claire. I don't especially like being called 'Miss Redfield'. And I'm doing well. This morphine drip is awesome." She finally let out a small smile.

"Hmm, who administered you the dose?"

"Wesker did just a bit ago." It was Mark's turn to blink at Claire. Was it really that unheard of?

"Okay then, let me just take a look at how well your stitches are healing."

"Stitches?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Of course, you did have multiple surgeries."

"Who was the one who-"

"I did it all, you must not have remembered, you were completely under right after we got to you. Now let me see." He began to pull the covers up, but Claire stopped him with her hands, embarrassed.

"Wait, I don't think I have…"

"Don't worry; I had gotten a female nurse to put undergarments on you before surgery, just basic ones. You're covered." He gave her a bright, reassuring smile. Claire calmed down and moved her hands back.

"Just let me know what's going on or how bad things are."

"Of course Miss—Of course Claire." Her smile went a little wider. He took her covers and began to roll up her gown. It was a little difficult for her to look down, but he was right, there was a pair of tie-on undergarments on her and a small wrap around her chest.

He looked at the two taped stitches at her chest and reapplied new tapes to keep them clean. Then he looked at the incision at the lower part of her abdomen. "Hmm. I tried to not leave a scar, but there's a high chance there's going to be a sign of one." He looked disappointed. Claire wasn't upset, but she did feel bad for the doctor who was punishing himself.

"Please don't worry; I'll just add it to my scar collection."

The doctor looked up at her, worried. "Claire, we noticed a lot of scars across your abdomen. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" She nodded in response, for she knew what he was going to ask. She's heard it many times in her life. "Were you perhaps beaten?" She smiled softly at his known question; childhood memories haunted her head.

"Yeah but, that was a l_ong_ time ago,when I was still a kid."

"I'm sorry."

"Uh, don't be." She stated, and Mark went to the corner of the room, returning to her bedside with a chair and sat in it.

"Do you have more than the ones I've seen on you- I mean, I apologize for asking, but I am concerned."

"You don't get that many patients down here, do you?" she giggled at his forwardness.

"Oh, no, not very much. You're the only one we even have right now." He continued to stare intently, and Claire took a deep breath.

"My stomach isn't the only place. Most of my scars are on my back and shoulders. There's a little on my arms, and one on my leg. There was also one on my scalp, but it's been so long that my hair just covers it now.

The doctor seemed to let out a breath he was holding in. "I'm glad at least he left your face clean, not that any of it is good but, you have a very beautiful face."

"I was slapped, usually when he was drunk though…" He nodded in understanding and Claire bit her lip to hold back any emotion trying to escape from her eyes. "You know, it feels really nice finally being able to tell someone about it."

"Was he your real father, or an adoptive one?" _How did he pick that one out of thin air?_ Claire's eyes narrowed, and decided to just tell the truth. "My adoptive one. He's hated me since the beginning. But my—His wife loved me."

"Oh." Was the only reply she could get, since at that moment Wesker walked straight into the room.

"Mr. Sloan, I wish to speak to Miss Redfield alone."

"Of course sir." He quickly and shakily stood up from the chair and made a turn for the door. He stopped when he heard Claire's voice.

"See you later?" Her voice full of hope.

"Yeah." He hastily spouted, then made a beeline for the door. Wesker sat in the now empty chair beside her, and looked into the now glaring eyes of Claire.

"How are you, dear heart?"

"Why do you even care? I think _you _should worry about yourself and s_top_ thinking about your big great plan. Chris knows I'm dead. He won't come for me!" Wesker was shocked by this outburst, but his face stayed as stone. _Where did she get her information?_

He only smirked, "I'm sure he'll change his mind once he gets photos of you."

"You know, you may think Chris is stupid, but I can assure you he knows what 'Photoshop' is." Claire didn't even have time to blink when she felt a gloved hand around her neck. It was hard for her to breathe, but she couldn't feel any pain.

"Don't test my patience. You're here, b_reathing_ because I allowed doctors to save your life. You should be v_ery_ grateful." He growled, wanting to feel her fear. Nothing came. Looking closer at her, she was only focused on his shades; eyes burrowing right through them. He let up a bit on his grip to allow her to speak.

"I'm not grateful at all. I wanted to die, you wasted your time."

"Why would you wish to die? Don't you want to, as you and your brother say, 'stop me'? Where's your famous, Redfield Will?" Her eyes narrowed, and she swung her casted arm against his; it barely tapped from the lack of her strength.

"You enjoy taunting and hurting me, don't you? Are you satisfied yet? Listen to me carefully. I am not a Redfield. I'm some asshole's daughter with the last name Spencer! So go ahead. Laugh at my fate. A daughter of a famous Umbrella employer! I thought my life was supposed to be normal. No zombies, no outbreaks, and then maybe I could even settle down with someone! But no, Life just had to kick my ass once again. I'm fucking sick of my life, the one you just had to save. Stop asking such stupid questions! And no, I'm not crying!" She said, turning her head and wiping the tear that did escape from her cheek.

He just sat there and chuckled quietly, Claire didn't even hear it. He reached and ruffled her hair as she just squinted.

"Now that I know your mental state, why don't you tell me of your physical one?"

"Screw you." She mumbled.

"Miss Redfield, I'll be thoughtful and give you a warning to behave yourself. The punishment for you could be much worse than your brothers."

_Yeah,I think I already know. _Claire sighed deeply and finally just answered.

"I don't know, you gave me drugs. I really don't feel anything." She felt Wesker lean closer, and she turned her head a bit more towards him to see him easier. He was close enough to see her reflection in his shades.

"What?" She felt uncomfortable from his close proximity.

"You have his nose."

"What?" she repeated.

"You have Spencer's nose." Claire reached for it and felt it. A small frown appeared on her lips.

"Yeah, my mo- I mean, Cameron had a different shape. Dad too."

"You still call him 'dad' even when he isn't and even after everything he's done to you?"

Claire gasped. "How the hell did y_ou_ know?"

"Did you forget your brother worked for me in S.T.A.R.S way before your parents'death?" Claire let out an 'ah' and let him continue. "He would always talk about how worried he was for you. Your situation kind of slipped out by accident. I remember the time you called because of an incident."

"Oh yes I remember that very well. Pushed into a cupboard and ripped open my skull."

"Chris didn't get any work done that day. Much too worried over you."

"Why did you save my life?" She asked calmly, the question was the only one left on her mind.

Wesker wore a devilish smile. "You may prove to be useful." And with that, he left the room once more.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later –<strong>

That damned woman Excella. She hunted and followed him everywhere he went. He felt there was no escape unless he mentioned certain subjects. He couldn't use those excuses every minute of the day though. At least she doesn't step foot in the medical bay; glad she gets nauseous of hospital smells.

Wesker sat beside Claire's bed with is laptop open on his lap. She was sleeping when he came back to check on her. He figured it was the best place as any to work since it was completely silent in the room. He'd been able to work in this state for over three hours. That was until Claire began babbling in her sleep. He knew it was a nightmare. She started out just talking quietly, but after the past few minutes her body began to move as well.

"I'm…I…Sorry." Her hands trembled, and Wesker closed his laptop. "…don't…-ease no! Down!...Knife down! I'm Sorry!" her eyes shot open, and her breaths were ragged. She didn't seem to notice Wesker, and she just kept staring at her right hand.

"Nightmare?" he spoke as he watched Claire almost jump in her bed.

"Why are you here!"

"I required a place to work in peace. This room was the most of it when I arrived a while back. I'm still wondering about what state you're in as well. Did you wish to tell me about your nightmare? They say it helps when you talk about it." He asked rather nicely. The truth was, he was curious as to what she was dreaming about. He knew if he demanded she would have just refused.

"I don't need to talk about it, especially not with you!" _Well, she could always refuse all together._ He thought, as he watched her turn onto her side, "Fucking ribs! Who needs 'em!" She wanted to sleep again, but the dream stayed in her mind, flooding it with bad memories. She groaned. It was also kind of hard to sleep since Wesker had just continued to type. She laid there for another ten minutes before she gave up and finally spoke.

"Are you still willing to hear it?"

"If you're willing to tell it, of course." Claire took in another deep breath and began.

"I was fourteen. I went to the movies with my friend Allie. We were walking home, but I was walking too slowly since I was 7 minutes late of my 10PM curfew. My dad he…started to push me around, screaming at me, 'You bitch! Do you know what time it is? You'll be begging me for mercy!'. Of course, this is when he began to hit me, throw me to the floor, and kick me. I was somehow able to stand up, but he had grabbed a knife. My apologies were said upon deaf ears. I was able to avoid two strikes with it until I was cornered. He raised his hand to try and stab me again, but I held out my hand and he stabbed that instead. It went right through. I'm sure he slinked away after what he had actually done, but I was hopeless. My mom took me to the doctor, and the only excuse I remember was that I was in a street fight. The scar near my wrist always comes back to haunt me.

"What about your friend?"

"She didn't come inside that night, but she knows how he treats me. She couldn't stop apologizing to me for weeks. I never blamed her. Chris wasn't there to help, and my mom was locked in a bedroom. I'd always get into trouble over things that didn't even happen while I was around. I was always whipped on my bare back so much sometimes I couldn't move. Chris tried to take care of me the best he could in secret. If dad ever found out, I'm almost sure I would have died that night. I wasn't even allowed to eat in the same room, so Chris always…"

Wesker never spoke as she continued to talk about her 'family', she continued about how her brother would spend as much time with her as possible, and her brother and mother would sneak her away to spend time together. He wondered why the authorities were never called. _To each family their own_, he guessed. It went on until her words became choked sobs, and the sobs became light heartbeats of peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well, dear heart." He whispered, and continued to work on his laptop. He heard a slight sigh once last time after she slept, but he knew she was in no more danger of her dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>She awoke once more to the sound of typing. She rolled careful to face him, but she winced in a dull pain, placing her hands at the bottom of her stomach, the source of discomfort. Wetness had spread across her fingertips, and her eyes shot open. For some reason, the wound actually began to hurt. She snaked one of her hands up towards her face and noticed the dark red substance almost dance down her fingers, as the small sheet that covered her began to stain as well.<p>

Weskers' eyes shot up at the smell that now filled the room, focusing on the stain, Claire's fingers, and then face.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>So. I know Mark Sloan is in Grey's Anatomy, but I really like him xD And, please review!<p> 


	4. Little Secret

**Chapter Four: Little Secret**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Horror still pained across her face as she stared at her hand. <em>Blood.<em> Her breaths became faster as she began to piece it together. "W-Wesker…" She looked to him, and already saw him staring at her. He seemed shocked, but she didn't know why it felt as if time was frozen.

He looked back to her now pale face, messy red hair and her eyes seeming to not close.

"I think the stitches…" She stated, and he finally snapped out of his stupor and stood from his chair; laptop almost falling from his hands onto the floor.

"Lay back." He ordered, but still decided to push her downwards by her shoulder. His eyes focused at the red stain again as he made no delay in lifting up her gown. The incision at her stomach was torn open again, and had begun to bleed a stream down the side of her. "It must have happened when you were moving in your sleep." He grabbed some balled up gauze from the table, placing it atop of the cut and applied pressure. Claire only cried out in pain.

"Don't touch it you idiot! It fucking hurts!"

Wesker looked around and noticed there were no proper supplies in the room. "It has to be re-sewn or else you'll keep losing blood." He said then stated to her, "Hold this cloth on your wound and don't stop pushing on it." She complied, and slowly bit her tongue to try to ease the pain, but she cried out when Wesker just lifted her up and carried her out the door. Her other hand gripped tightly onto his shirt, so much that her fingers began to hurt instantly.

They were moving quite quickly, and she noticed Wesker only slowed for a moment whenever we passed a door; most likely looking for a doctor. Claire closed her eyes tightly, repositioning her hand on her wound as Wesker continued his search.

"Where the hell is my staff?"

"Mr. Wesker." He turned sharply and saw a woman dressed in a business suit. "There was an incident at the other facility. The team went over to help since there were no more patients here."

Claire spoke up, "How nice." It came out in a groan.

"You are dismissed." The woman left as quickly as she came, and Wesker finally headed into a room near the end of the hall. He placed her on a bed unkindly, since she hissed in pain from the gesture. She opened her eyes. This room was definitely more suitable for a patient in need.

"What now?" Claire moved her head to face him, still clutching at her side with the now completely red gauze.

"I will take care of it myself."

"Whatever," she grunted again, "But p_lease_ give me something to kill all this pain."

Wesker had already thought ahead and turned, flicking a syringe in his hand before injecting her. It only took a few seconds until her body finally relaxed, numb. She was still conscious, and was completely thankful for this gift from him. Hearing water running and stop, she saw him dry his arms and hands, then snapping on a pair of gloves. Claire still had her hand resting atop her wound, but couldn't really tell if it was even in the right spot. He just stared back at her until he made his way to her side.

Wesker wheeled over a small table and tall stool to her side then moved her arm to her side, then taking a seat. Cleaning up the outside of the wound and using an antibiotic gel on the outside, he slowly removed the old stitches before reading to drain the pool of blood forming just inside the open incision. Sticking his finger in, he slowly opened the 4 inch incision to check her liver. He released a sigh noticing it had not abscessed or ruptured and was healing fine. It seemed as though the stitching on her skin had caused irritation and more blood to leak than normal from the tear. After cleaning her insides again, he pinched one of the edges of the laceration and readied the sutures.

"Your liver is fine, your body may have just become too overwhelmed from the incision and the trauma of it all when the stitches tore." He began to stitch it up, and Claire turned her head at the sight. "Hold still, I assure you, you won't feel a thing." Claire couldn't stop thinking of it. She could feel the pressure he put on the wound, but felt no pain. Her brain continued to convince her otherwise though. She just decided to look at the ceiling and talk.

"I was wondering if anyone ever really wanted me." she asked, and Wesker let out a 'hn' for a response, only taking a glance before he continued his work on her. "I mean, Spencer was pretty old and I still don't know anything about my real mom. But when he was talking about me, I feel as if I was just a setback and I had to be rid of as soon as possible."

"I would not think so, dear heart." He spoke without lifting his head. "Spencer's assets require a heir. You are the only one left with his line of blood. If he was in the condition a_nd_ position to raise you, he would have. He took precautions to have you unknown to the rest of the world, or you would most likely be a large target."

"But why not grandparents – if I even had any – or other family members…"

"Every Spencer was born into and worked for Umbrella more or less. You are the only exception."

"I suppose. I'm glad I didn't or else I would never have a wonderful brother like Chris, or even have met Jill, Leon, or even…" she paused, "Even the moron Carlos!"

"Yes, because your life would have been a waste without him." He almost rolled his eyes.

"So basically, I own Umbrella, right?"

Wesker stopped his suturing and thought for a moment. In family legal terms, it's true. He continued and finished up the sewing, cutting the part closest to the finished knot and placing the hooked needle back on the table.

"-Not that I want to! I'm just spewing nonsense to myself." She cut in after seeing Wesker's expression. "I wonder what my life would have been like had I been raised by him?"

"You would have been a completely different person, dear heart. Spencer is a man who would sacrifice his family to reach his goals in science and in life." He applied medical tape across the closed wound and sat back with his hands in his lap; intertwining his bloody, gloved fingers. "You would have most likely been forced to marry a man to join companies, or become a project."

"If that's the case, I'd prefer staying a Redfield." She sighed pushing her head deeper into the pillow. "But a project? You mean an experiment? Even if I was an infant?"

"He would have had better motivation to complete his line; a line of Gods."

"A God? Me? Do I l_ook_ like one? Like hell I'd want to, I don't need this shit! All I need is my family, not people to bow at my feet and feed off their loyalty."

"You were the first female Spencer has had, previously only fathering son's. You know, I've taken a look at his diary, he had written you were very special." He cocked his head slightly to the side, "Somewhere along the lines of, _'Her icy, blue eyes are beautiful. She will be a wonderful heir of the Spencer name.'_"

"Yeah, and what's that suppose to mean? That I'm going to as c_old_ as my eyes? He was definitely wrong." She shook her head and frowned. She was right, he thought. He knew she was a 'warm' and 'thoughtful' person, not one to put herself before her own child, or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you done yet?" Claire looked to him, and he just smirked back taking off his gloves and tossing them into the trashcan.

"I've been done for a while." He stood and Claire looked down at the response, noticing he was telling the truth. The area looked clean and dry. She tried to sit up, _tried_ being the key word. She just laid still and sighed.

"I can't move, just leave me here, its fine." Wesker ignored her and just picked her up.

"Try not to move too much." Claire gasped at the lift, and she lay still in his arms, resting her head against him. He was much more careful with her this time, probably preventing what had happened from happening again. The silence was bothering her, but she thought of a question to ask.

"Would it be okay to get my elastic back, maybe a brush or something too?"

"You dislike the current state of your hair?"

"No, I hate having it down. I look like an idiot with it like this, especially so messy." He didn't reply, and just kept walking until they arrived back in the original room Claire stayed in. She was once again put down on the bed, but Wesker covered her with the blanket that was pushed and scrunched at the end of the bed.

"Try not to move a lot, I do not wish to fix it again." He sat down and opened his laptop, finally getting back to the diary he was sent just recently, Spencer's diary. He had only read a few entries before the incident with Claire started.

"Why are you sitting here? Don't you have like, an office or something?"

"I do, but I prefer to keep an eye on you since there is no other staff present."

"Great, you can keep an eye on my back because I'm going to sleep. What time is it anyways?"

"Eleven PM."

"Ah, Goodnight then." She slowly turned, but forgot he couldn't totally do it because of her injury. _Fuck._

"Goodnight, dear heart." He smirked and returned to the diary.

'_12.04.1979_

_My little Claire was birthed two days ago, already so alike her mother. It is a shame she cannot see how our daughter is growing. I've administered a blood test to retrieve a sample from our child, and just as I expected she is completely compatible with the C-Virus. My Wife's system wasn't able to handle it but Claire's blood carried my genes very well. More tests will be prepared to make definitive proof. This isn't something you find every day, a host able to carry such a wonderful creation. What a waste it would be if she died because of the experiment._

_13.04.1979_

_Test results are satisfying. Over 90% chance she will take. The administration will occur tonight, report tomorrow._

_14.14.1979_

_She survived the night, my little Claire. No mutations, no violent rejections. The virus is hibernating in her body. I will run tests on some other species to check how to remove the virus from its dormant state._

_15.04.1979_

_Claire is still in an amazing condition. I have already found the correct formula to rid the backed state of the virus. If this experiment is a success, the C-Virus will make Claire more powerful any the subjects in the Wesker Children Project. I've written the mixtures formula instructions in my lab notebook.'_

Wesker inwardly laughed in disbelief. So he was doing experiments on his own daughter, and even killed his wife! What an old fool. He looked towards the now sleeping Claire, remembering just a bit earlier when he read the late Spencer's lab book and had read all about this C-Virus. It was very similar to the ones he had in himself, but better; tailored to fit a person's genes only if they were able to host it. It was a private project, and the rest of Umbrella had no idea.

That's the only reason why Wesker had no knowledge of it. But he studied it and realized the virus would never work with him. In fact, if it mixed with the virus he has now, it would kill him.

But when the virus is activated, she will become like him; _Stronger than him_. But he first had to create the formula.

He was about to continue reading, but he heard the door behind him opened and he heard heels walk in. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Oh _here_ you are. I was looking for you, Albert." Excella purred his name as always.

"I've been here the whole time. Miss Redfield's condition is unstable and since my staff was sent to another location for some _reason…_"

She just leaned forward, her hand perched on her hip and smiled at him. "Mmm. Enough of what's happened, let's go get you your injection."

"I do not require it just yet." He continued to stare at his laptop, completely ignoring her advancing gestures. "I ask you to take leave; this is a patient's room."

"I can always leave when you do." Wesker only growled.

"Do not test my patience Exc-"

"Do not try _my_ patience and shut the hell up!" a woman's voice yelled from the bed. "I just want to sleep." She huffed and rolled back onto her back, now facing Excella. "And you, _pretty face_, go back to your room and wait there, half nude for all I care! The last thing I want to do right now is throw up from hearing your cheesy passes to him."

Claire swore she heard a deep chuckle from Wesker, and a 'phi' from the older woman's mouth before she walked out of the room with heavy footsteps. _How childish._ "God, where the hell did you find her?"

"Hmm, she has financial resources, and she has the same vision of the world as I do."

"Why am I not surprised? Is she a tyrant like you too?"

"No, I assure you she's human."

Claire intertwined her fingers and laid her hands palm down on her chest. "I've wondered how many are like you on our planet. I really hope there is only one of you."

_Poor Redfield girl. I wonder what she'll think when she finds out about her father's little secret?_ Wesker took a deep breath and looked up to Claire. "Go to sleep, Miss Redfield."

"Yeah, that Excella interrupted my good dream. Will you be staying here, or will you be going to her?"

"I'll be here until I want to leave."

"Whatever." She closed her eyes, and Wesker went back to his laptop.

'_19.04.1979_

_My assistant spread the news to someone else about our research of the C-Virus. I suppose I'll have to call Redfield and get him to rid the problem before Umbrella catches wind. I'll have to hide my little Claire somewhere for her own safety. Cameron Redfield offered help, but I'm worried about Clark. He does not seem pleased of the idea. Cameron is the only one who knows of the two about the virus, and she's promised to send me a blood sample of hers every week to monitor her from afar. I have to resort to giving the only C-Virus sample that resides in my only female child to another human. All because of that fool, I think I'll take him out myself.'_

So Clark Redfield was working for Spencer with his wife as agents. It was very interesting. He pondered if he should reveal the news to Claire. Her father infected her with the virus and treated her as a test subject. Giving her away to another family to hide her, but even so one of them still took samples from her weekly.

A dormant, priceless virus now known by _me_. _Ozwell E. Spencer, you really are a foolish man._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Someone Knows

**Chapter 5: Someone Knows**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Wesker was gone when she finally woke up. It took a few blinks to clear the haziness out from her eyes. After looking around the room, it was apparent the room was void of anyone else. Claire desperately didn't want to keep lying down, so she decided to try and move. Propping herself up onto her elbows and forearms, she slowly lifted her torso forward to get into a sitting position. Her body had once again sprouted pain from her abdomen, and she clenched her teeth whenever it sent that damned shock of it to her brain. Finally, after many attempts to rise in different ways, she just pushed through the bending pain and was able to sit up; legs now hanging over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet now touched the cold, linoleum floor causing her to shiver from the contact, but the fact she was now sitting raised a smile to her victory.<p>

Her eyes caught the table just beside her. Just as she had asked, Wesker delivered. A hairbrush and an elastic band, sided with a folded pile of black fabric and her- _Magnum_? Her arm instantly reached for her weapon but knew instantly it wasn't as it seemed. It was unloaded, not one bullet rested in a barrel. She let it clunk against the nightstand as she placed it back down. She then grabbed the fabric pile to make out what it was. Holding it up with two hands, it unraveled itself and appeared to be a long black button-down shirt. _Is this his shirt?_ She wondered why there were no pants, but then she looked down to herself. Anything was better than the butt-showing gown. The shirt looked long enough to cover everything on her, but there was no way in hell she'd change in the middle of the room in case _he_ walked in.

Ahead of her was a steel door, most likely the entrance to this room. Turning her head to the right she noticed another door, wooden and slightly ajar. She'd have to make it over through that door. Although it was only a good 10 feet away, a three-foot walk seemed hard for her. She slowly pushed herself off the bed, but not letting go of the edge of it, requiring it for balance. Her head was spinning, all the blood rushing across her injury and down to her feet. Pins and needles prickled the bottom of her feet. Slow and deep breaths were taken, and she took very tiny steps along the bed until it was out of reach. She managed to slowly balance to the door and make it through. Finally opening the door, she noticed it was a small bathroom. There was a toilet, shower, sink and a mirror. Looking at herself in the mirror, especially at her hair, she sighed. She'd forgotten her brush and elastic.

After the struggle back to her bedside to pick up her necessities, the return to the bathroom seemed to be a bit easier now that she was used to moving. She used the facilities, but refrained from the shower not wanting to be in here too long. She brushed out her hair and put it up in a clean ponytail before stripping herself out of the blood stained gown. Looking down at her abdomen she saw the scar, and even just lightly running her fingers over it gave her slight sharp pains. She used her right arm to guide her casted left arm through the shirt's armhole, keeping it bunched above the cast and slowly lifted it over her head, pulling it over her face and down past her butt. She was finally able to look at herself in the mirror, other than a small cut on her cheek she was looking more normal; like herself. Being sore and having a headache were things she could live with, and she knew they'd disappear eventually. Her head turned to the bathroom door when she heard the outside door open and walk inside. _What's he want this time? Sit here and bug me again?_

"Claire, are you here?" Claire heard the man speak, and smiled knowing it was Dr. Sloan. Clearing her throat, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm here!" She said smiling to him, noticing the man was carrying a tray with food and a glass of water.

"Oh, what's this?" her finger pointed to the tray as she walked to her bed, and just then the smell of the food finally filled the rooms air, making it feel much more calmly.

"Well, I am your doctor and I don't believe you've eaten since you've arrived, so…"

"Oh… Thanks!" She didn't realize it before that she hadn't eaten until he mentioned it. Claire sat upon the edge of the bed and Mark handed the tray to her. It now resting on her lap, she loved the smell of the Chicken and Sour Creamed Potato, wafting into her nose; her mouth only watered. Grabbing the fork from the side, she stabbed into a piece of meat and put it to her mouth. Her eyes closed. It was just too amazing, as if she'd forgotten what it felt like to have a warm belly. She opened her eyes and continued eating and listen to Mark speak.

"I heard about the incident with your stitches. I…apologize for not being here. I'm sure you know we were at the other facility. Another incident with a virus, someone wasn't really taking precautions and…ugh I know you probably don't want to hear about it, don't worry!" He stopped himself from rambling on and Claire giggled at his attempt to talk normally.

"Yeah, after the two outbreaks I've been through I've heard enough of it!"

"You-? You survived the Raccoon City incident?"

"Yeah, and the one at Rockfort Island too."

"God, you must be made of steel." Mark stated in awe and Claire pointed to her casted arm since her mouth was full. "That's just a tiny thing, doesn't count!"

Claire covered her mouth when she laughed. _He has such a great personality. Why did he end up here?_

"Hey Mark, can you tell me who Excella is?"

"Professionally or…"

"The r_eal_ her."

"She's a r_eal_ rich bitch who cannot stop lusting on Wesker, thinking she can get and do whatever she wants." Claire nodded at his explanation. "She's only here to help Wesker financially with a project."

"Uroboros?" Claire blurted out, unsure if even he knew of it, recalling the black, oily worms from before.

"I'm unsure. That stuff is held on B. Level 3, and we're on level 4 now. I haven't got the access to go to that floor."

"Hmm, I see." She grabbed the glass of water and took a few sips.

"Anyways, how are you feeling today, Claire?" Marks' arms crossed in front of him.

"Better than when I first woke up."

"Well, that's good and…where did you get that shirt?"

"No idea, it was lying here when I woke up." She placed her glass back down but onto the table instead of the tray.

Marks' eyes followed her placement. "Along with this?" He pointed to her Magnum.

"It isn't loaded, unfortunately." Claire let out in a long sigh.

"What, you want to get out of this 'paradise'?" his question was very much sarcastic.

"No, of course not." as was her answer.

"One thing's been bugging me, how did you even get into this predicament?"

"I wanted to know the truth, and the truth dug me into a deep shit-hole."

"About whom I really am, because right now, I really don't know." She stated, looked into Mark's green eyes.

"Well I know who you are, and you're my patient. It doesn't matter if your names' Claire or Berta, because inside, you are still _you._" Claire smiled and nodded in reply.

"Hey I'm getting a bit tired is it okay if…?" her words hung in the air.

"Of course, get your rest." He took the tray Claire handed back to him and walked to the door, wishing her a good sleep before leaving. Claire murmured a reply when she fell back onto the bed. It only took a few seconds staring at the ceiling before sleep took over.

* * *

><p>Claire had awakened again in a cold sweat, gasping for air her body thought was not there. It was the dreams from her childhood. After calming down and evening her breaths, she looked around the room only to jump and let out a high pitched yelp. Wesker was in the room again, and had been looking right at her through his damned shades.<p>

"Was it a nightmare, dear heart?"

"No. My nightmare's just starting." _Did he just laugh?_ "Why are you here again? Go bother that woman who takes such great interest in you and leave me alone."

"Hmm. Quite moody." He stated nonchalantly.

"Shut up." Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, which was much less painful this time to do, she got up and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind her, muttering out a 'jerk' to herself.

"I can hear you."

"You're supposed to." Claire made a face that looked annoyed.

"You best hurry; I have something to show you."

"Great." She sighed. _Ugh_. She sure did have a bad dream; the mirror reflected the messy state of her hair. She fixed herself up and walked out

"Is it about what you dreamt this time?"

"I don't remember my last one." He watched her scowl at him and walk to sit on her bed.

"I trust you like the shirt?" questioned while holding back a smirk.

Claire looked down at herself while replying. "Somehow yeah, even though it isn't much it's better than a gown." _But where the hell are my old clothes?_

"You are most welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Nope, Mar- Dr. Sloan gave me some food. How long have you been here for?"

"I arrived to check upon you about 3 hours ago. It's now 6:48 PM."

_Jeez, he must be half machine._ "I hate not knowing the time; I don't know how long a day is anymore. Is it possible I can get a clock in here?"

"I will consider it." Claire rolled her eyes at his open-ended answer.

"I thought you said you had something to show me."

Wesker didn't speak; he just stood up and sat beside her with his laptop in hand. Claire felt uncomfortable with him being so close, but he opened a folder on his screen and opened a photo. Her eyes viewed a picture of a woman. Long red hair framed her face, making it extremely beautiful. Her eyes were large and ocean blue, her lips full and pink. The woman's smile radiated through the screen.

"Who's this?" Claire whispered, her head nodding towards the screen.

"This is Caitlyn E. Spencer; your mother." He looked towards Claire, and saw her eyes begin to water.

"This is…her? She's b-beautiful…" A few tears fell down Claire's cheek, and she slumped in her sitting position, her body unknowingly leaning; head resting on Wesker's shoulder to her left. "I look so much like her." She reached up and wiped her tears away before one of her hands touched the screen that held the woman's photograph. "I wish I could have met her, she looks so, _happy._"

"If you would like, I do have her diaries for you to read."

"That would be nice." Claire's right hand kept trying to catch and wipe her tears. A few had escaped and landed on his shirts sleeve where her head still rested.

Wesker noticed this, but his face kept solid and emotionless; even if he was a bit annoyed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better." She stated, and Wesker replied with a small grunt noise.

He closed his laptop and stood up, making Claire's body snap back into a regular seated position. Wesker walked towards the door, and he heard the faint 'Thank You' whispered from her lips behind him before he left.

Claire lay back onto her bead, her mouth smiling. She finally got to see her real mother, knowing now where she got her beautiful red hair. She appreciates her hair more now than ever before. Her mouth closed and her throat hummed some tune that reminded her of joy. She knew she was always talented; draw, sing, dance and even math came easy. Cameron and Clark had no talents that related to her at all. She knew Chris could cook and dance though, even if it was a bit clumsy. He was the one who taught her.

A pain came upon her heart; she missed her brother very much. She wished she could hug him like she used to, and he'd hug her right back, making her feel safe. She fell asleep once more, thinking of her brothers' kindness.

'~'~'~'

"Dear heart."

Claire's head turned to the direction of the voice.

Wesker stood all in black, glasses missing from his face. His gloved hand reached out towards her, palm up, closer and closer.

"Come with me, dear heart. God's need to be together."

Unwillingly, as if a string pulled, her palm rested upon his, squeezing it for confirmation. His hand squeezed in return.

"You are safe with me. Come."

His arm yanked her from the unknown position she was in and pulled her into an embrace. The warmth from the contact was surprising and his scent; hypnotic. Then she felt something. A tingle that started at one point, then began to make its way through her blood. Looking down, a syringe was in her, his hand on the handle pushing the last little bit of the contents inside.

Her mouth made to yell, but no sound escaped.

"Shh…"

'~'~'~'

Claire shot up yet again, grasping at her thigh but found and felt nothing. It was just a dream. _What kind of shit is that?_ She rubbed the area a few more times to tell her brain nothing happened and she stood to walk to the bathroom, the tiny light emitting from it guiding her.

But something was wrong. She stopped and looked behind her. _Someone is watching me._ It was so dark though, she could barely see a thing. She turned her back and reared to the wall.

"I know someone is here, I'm not stupid." She stated, not wanting to move to the front of the room for the light. There was a too big of a chance she'd be caught.

"How clever." A Russian accented voice came from her left. Her eyes looked and she saw a tiny outline of the man. His smile and knife gleamed in the small light he let hit him.

"I knew he still had a child. I've finally found you, Miss Spencer. Quite silly for you to be in such place; not well hidden. Because now, I can finally kill you."

Claire's eyes widened, watching the man draw his arm back fast, ready to attack, but she quickly jumped to the side opening the bathroom door more to light up the room as much as possible. Her body was still sore, and that quick move to the side had reminded her so. There was no way she could fight with him, especially with her arm being a handicap, but she had to keep her distance. She saw him lunge at her again, but her movements were a bit too slow. The blade pierced the upper part of her left chest, right near her shoulder. She felt it didn't go too deep, but the gash was a bit big from the withdrawal. She would survive.

The man only laughed and began stalking towards her again, but then she yelled as loud as she could; yelled the name of the only man who could help her right now. Wesker.

The attacker paused, and she knew that even he was scared of him. The name she yelled seemed to make the man think his actions, and walk backwards out of the room.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He growled as he bolted through the door, leaving her alone.

She huffed, her right hand putting pressure on the wound. She wanted to die just over a week ago, but now, to want death just seemed immature.

_I need to find Wesker._

Liquid squeezed through her fingers, and she only groans at the new problem. She made her way out of the room as fast as she could; which was not that fast given her situation. Her casted arms' fingers made their way to the call button for the elevator when she reached it. Her mind scrambled at the keypad by the floor levels. _Hmm, it should be the same number Wesker put in when I saw…_

She tried a combination for the code and it was denied. _Did she mix up the numbers?_ "She only had to try a few more times until the 5 digit code allowed access. Her face showed joy for a moment even in the pain because she remembered the password. She then clicked the button that labeled the floor above her, and it behind to whir as it moved.

Claire leaned her side against the cool metal wall of the elevator and breathed as calmly as possible. It's only a matter of time until her body gives way; her head was already becoming a bit dizzy. _I have to make it to Wesker. He has to know._

The elevator let out a 'ding' and stated the floor they were on, 'Basement: Level 3.' _Weird it isn't the lowest level. It was probably done like that to trick any trespassers._

She let out another grunt, the rest in the elevator wasn't long, and she needed to move again. She got out of the elevator. The wall to her left help keep her balance, but the blood had flowed down her arm and into her left hand. Blood prints were left on the wall. She made it to the first door on the right, the one she remembered from before. Her hand touched the handle, but after shaking it a few times, she cursed under her breath. "Damn it!" It was locked. She'll go to the lab then, her hand pushed off the wall to end up just a bit further down across from it. The laboratory. She fought to keep her eyes open, and her body leaned against the frame as she heard the satisfying 'click' of the door opening. She stepped in and her body began to slowly fall. To her luck, Wesker looked up and was at her instantly, holding up her weak and falling body, blood now dripping to the floor.

"Someone knows… who I..." was all she could whisper. The darkness began to overcome her, but it was as if she had been lifted into the air before she was completely gone.


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

How had she known where to find him? Wesker contemplated while holding the bleeding body in his arms. She had made it to his work area, even after the blood loss. He stood and carried her out the door, walking down the hall once more. Apparently someone attacked her, and he was positive she stated someone knew of her _real_ identity. Only two people knew of the situation. Himself and…Excella.

Excella was most likely the cause of this, but why? The only reason his mind knew was that she was a very jealous person when it came to attention. _Hmm_. He was sure he had been careful visiting Claire, but no matter. Unfortunately for Excella, she tried to rid the only sample of the C virus known on this planet. She will not be excused from such an act against him. She must learn her place. He arrived to an emergency room, and every doctor stood attention.

Wesker only laid her upon the bed, and the doctors instantly knew to treat her. "I want this woman alive," He stated, the group of people now working even faster on the bleeding woman. The door slammed shut as he left the room.

Then a plan spoke to him. What a magnificent opportunity. He was waiting for a chance to inject her with the compound liquid to activate her virus. It had already been created; his efficiency wasn't surprising. When the doctor's finished, he would inject the serum without her knowledge. The wound was a perfect set up to get her while she was passed out. Of course, he could have just done it earlier, but now was the best time to also test to see if she recovered faster; a very nice trait.

Now arriving into his private quarters, he removed the syringe he kept hidden in a safe and placed it into the front of his lab coat. He wasn't sure how strong Claire would become, but there was such a little chance she would be stronger than his own form. Spencer could have been completely wrong with his speculations. Either way, very soon the results of the old man's work would be shown.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier;<em>

Her designer chair hugged her lower body as she sat in it, her bare legs hung crossed off the edge, giving the illusion of the chair, and her body, being longer.

"So what is this…important thing you wished to speak to me about, Excella?" A deep Russian, yet Americanized voice spoke.

"Hmm, did you know we are carrying a s_pecial_ patient here?" She proclaimed to Sergei, her voice much too sweet for her profession. He only fiddled with his blade as a response, so she continued.

"This patient is named Claire Redfield, or so you would think," Excella droned, holding out a certain document she may have 'borrowed' from her lovely Albert.

Sergei took a step forward accepting the piece of paper and began to read. "She is…his child, you say?"

Excella's smile became quite smug at the news she had just shared, excited that she had piqued the interest of the older man before her.

"You are correct, Mr. Vladimir, and I would like for you to," her hand spun at the wrist once in an expressive manner, "Dispose of her, v_ery_ painfully."

Sergei only laughed at the request, but not in disgust, but in more of excitement. "I may have not been able to get to Spencer himself, but his child's death will suffice for a replacement."

"Make sure the little slut begs you to end her miserable life," Excella's voice contained poison, "It would be also in your best interest to not be caught,"

"Hmm, are you that afraid she will…capture the interest of your wonderful comrade?"

Her chin lifted higher, "Of course not. That girl couldn't even capture the interest of my heels." Sergei looked to her with a smirk at her comment.

"You are being paid to do as I ask, not to question me," She tossed a security card into the air, and Sergei easily caught it. "This is also beneficial for you."

"Miss. Gionne, you are most definitely picking the wrong man to go behind. He will betray you."

"So foolish," her arms crossed and she leaned back into her chair. "We are partner's, there is no way he could do any of our work without _me._"

Sergei gave a slight bow, and turned to leave. _Her lust for him is keeping her blind; Foolish woman._

**.**

Of course, he wished he took more precautions. When he did make his way to the Spencer child's room and began his attack, he didn't expect for her to sense him there let alone yell out for that damned man, Wesker. He made haste leaving, already covering his trail before he entered. His attempt had failed, but it was not his last chance. _What chords that little vixen has._

* * *

><p><em>Present time;<em>

Wesker returned to Claire's room. No one was present in the room, and he noticed she had an IV attached to her hand with the whole left side of her upper chest wrapped in many tight bandages; nothing out of the ordinary with her condition. She was stabilized, and that's all that mattered to the ones who operated. They got to live.

He withdrew the syringe, flicking the side of it to remove air only because of habit. The ice-colored liquid seemed to move in the vial. He walked towards her and took a look at the clock. Apparently it would take a few hours for the two mixtures to work together in her body. Wesker wasn't able to test the virus, since the virus itself needs to be in the host for it to work; such trivial things.

Wesker lifted up the side of her shirt, and in one shot slid the needle into the right side of her abdomen. The liquid went into her slowly, but he didn't expect her body to begin jerking. He had to hold down her side to finish the injection. Finally finishing, her body kept shaking and spazzing at certain muscles in her arms and legs. Surprisingly, she stayed unconscious. Walking back to the rooms' door, he locked it to prevent any interruptions, and grabbed a seat to sit in beside Claire, using his laptop to study her changes. His eyes always went back and forth between her body lying there, and her personal files he had open on the screen. Except on the screen, it still said Redfield. Technically it was her legal name, but it made him think back to the day he met _Claire Redfield_ for the first time.

_**S.T.A.R.S. Office, '97;**_

Everyone had been playing a poker game, minus the Captain who had obviously been working instead. They had been complaining about the constant winnings of Jill who seemed to be taking the pot every time.

Chris' phone went off and he stood to go back to his desk to answer it. After a greeting of a 'hello' to his mother, his playful smile turned into a frown after what he had heard her say. "…Hospital again..?"

Jill laid down her hand and walked over to Chris, knowing that something wrong had happened. She was the only other one who knew about their 'family'.

Chris' other hand rubbed down the entire front of his face; his eyes painted with worry and anger, "Another fight? ...No its-…..It's not safe for her anymore, I'll take her." he felt Jill's hand land upon his shoulder, and he almost jumped at the contact, forgetting where he stood.

"Pack her things and I'll bring her tonight…..She can't get hurt anymore…..Mom if she doesn't, she will _die_!" Chris stared at the photograph of him and his sister on his desk; eyes not wavering. "Please understand mom, see you tonight…You too." He then hit the 'end' button and hung up.

"What's going on, Redfield?" Joseph cautiously asked, and like everyone else had heard the entire conversation.

"Just some…family problems," His eyes finally moved away from his desk, directing them at the man who sat at the front, "Captain, would it be alright with you if my sister spent the day here tomorrow?"

"If she doesn't disturb any of you and stays quiet, then I do not see any problem with it." Wesker replied coolly, not looking up from his desk. Chris thanked his superior and grabbed his jacket that hung on the wall.

"Hey," Carlos walks into the room, greeting Chris, "Ready to head to the bar later- Wait, where you going?"

"I can't make it; I've got to pick up my sister."

"Ah, I see, so she's coming down for a little visit?" Carlos crossed his arms, giving off a huge smile.

"Yes, but you won't even have a chance with her. She isn't into your type," Chris warned.

"Why not! You're too overprotect-"

"You should probably call your g_irlfriend_ and ask her if she wants to join you, Carlos," Jill spoke up over the swooning man.

"Ahh damn, I don't care about her right now!" Carlos stated with a frown. Jill just stared wide eyed, and the rest of them shook their heads at the man.

_**Chicago's Hospital, '97;**_

"Chris, you really don't have to do this." His mother whispered to him as they stood in the hall outside of Claire's room.

"Yes, I do. You can't do a thing to protect her! What will it take for you to understand what he does to her? Does she seriously have to die for your eyes to actually fucking see?" Chris sneered.

"Chris!" his mother begged, "He will change and-"

"You've been saying that since I was twelve. She deserves a million times better than where she is right now!"

"You know why he's like that though, her not really being ours—Spencer ruined your father's life!"

Chris almost yelled, but held it in keeping a very serious face. "I cannot believe you would even try to use that as an excuse! What kind of shit are you trying to polish here? You're being such a hypocrite! You want her to be safe, yet you constantly live in fear; both of you being beaten!"

Cameron sat down in the bench against the wall; tears poured down her face and almost drenched the front of her shirt. Her eyes looked off to the distance, away from Chris, and her head nodded slowly in acceptance.

"I tried so hard, Chris…"

Chris sat beside his mother and hugged her. He knew how much harder it had been since Chris left the house. "You brought her stuff, right?" He earned another nod, handing her his keys. "Go and put it into my car. Put my keys on my front wheel to hide it when you're done until I get there. I'm going to go talk to Claire."

Cameron finally looked to Chris, and dried her face with her hands, "Thank you."

"Don't tell dad where she went, if anything, she just went to college somewhere else. And if you can, try to get out of there. Trust me, mom." Chris' eyes stared into his mothers, and they hugged before they parted.

Chris gave a light knock, and slowly opened the door. Peeking inside he saw Claire try to sit up, with a huge smile on her face, but it seemed like she had to lie back down because of the pain. He walked up to her bedside.

"Chris!" Claire called out, "What'cha doin' here? You sure found out pretty fast," she joked.

Chris' fist clenched when he saw the purple shiner dawning under her right eye. "Hey sis, you know you can't hide anything from me! How're you feeling?"

"Better now, it wasn't as bad as last time. Just a few cracks-"

"This isn't something normal Claire," Chris stated worried, "You shouldn't ever have to be here, so I opted to take you with me." He noticed her eyes go wide.

"But what about mom? I can't leave her-"

Chris grabbed a hold of her hand, "She'll be fine, your safety right now is more important." His hand squeezed hers, "All your stuff's packed, Your friend Allie can visit whenever she wants, you can go to college by me and—I should have done this a long time ago."

Claire's other hand reached over and laid atop of his. "Thank you, Chris."

The doctor walked in and held a clipboard in his right hand. He didn't seem to look up until he was closer, and was surprised to see someone else inside.

"My apologizes," the Doctor said, "Miss. Redfield? Your ribs look well, just a miniscule crack in one, but you'll have some slight bruising on the around your chest. Just try not to put too much pressure on them or exert yourself, Okay?" Claire nodded and thanked the man before he left to continue his rounds.

"You need any help, sis?" Chris asked, but Claire seemed to be able to move fine once she tried. "Alright, get dressed, and I'll be right outside." Claire smiled and Chris left the room.

They both sat in the Chris's car as he drove. "You know, you should take a nap, it'll be a long while before we get to Raccoon city."

"Hmm…I'm not sleepy at all," She looked to Chris with eyes wide open. "I'm too excited."

"And now you're safe." Chris smiled, and it seemed to be an instant calming word for Claire, for she then sighed, closing her eyes into a sleep.

Claire had woken up from the sound of a loud snore. She had been asleep in her brothers' bed, and he had been snoring like an elephant. Since she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she got up and went to make some coffee. It was only five-thirty in the morning; Chris was to leave for work in just over an hour. It wasn't long until the smell of coffee filled the air, waking up her brother from his slumber. Chris smiled walking into the kitchen, and Claire laughed, apologizing for waking him up so early.

Once arriving at Chris' office, they walked through the front doors, greeting the receptionist. Chris introduced his younger sister, and they waved to her before making their way down the corridor to the left.

"I feel a little embarrassed you talking about me when I'm not even here, it's like everyone knows me!" Claire lowly spoke to Chris as they walked.

"Hey, don't be complaining. You're my sis! I have a picture of us on our desk! Also, our Captain let me bring you today, but he said you gotta keep it down, so no whining."

Claire gasped and playfully slapped her brothers' arm, "I do not whine!" She laughed, and Chris reached his hand out for the handle on the door they stopped in front of. The door opened up, and as they stepped in all of his colleagues turned to face them.

"Yo! Redfield, this is your sister?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, this is Claire," Chris replied, and then pointed to the people in the room, "Claire, this is Joseph, and there's Carlos and Rebecca. You already know Barry, but I'm sorry Jill isn't here today to protect you!"

"Oh it's okay, Hey everyone-" She had started, but the man who spoke first named Joseph came up to pull her into a friendly hug, but Claire let out a grunt. It was only a split second until Chris pushed between the two.

"Joseph! Damnit, she just came from the hospital! Her ribs are bruised!"

"Well shit, I already forgot. I was just so excited," He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Claire told Joseph not to worry, she wasn't in that bad of a state, and her eyes looked to another man's direction, "Hey Barry! You're looking a bit ol-" Barry coughed at her forward statement, "ol' happy Barry!" Her grin was wide; she had missed Barry. It's been months since she had seen him.

"The Captain went to Iron's office, he should be back soon Chris, I'd escape while you can," Barry recommended, and Chris' eyes lit up.

"Alright, I'll go show Claire the new training grounds." Chris said and locked his arm with his sisters; she tried to pull away, but Chris was too fast and they both had already exited the room.

"Chris, why are we going to the training grounds?" Claire asked, while being dragged to the spot.

"You'll see!"

_**Meanwhile,**_

The door to the S.T.A.R.S. office swung open, and the teams Captain walked inside. His head faced the empty desk of Chris Redfield.

"Where is Redfield?"

"He took his _hot_ sister to the training area- ouch!" Joseph said, and rubbed his side where Rebecca jabbed him with her pen.

"Wonderful," Wesker turned and left the office, heading for the area's location. "I allow his sibling to accompany him, and now he avoids work all together." His steps led him quickly to the door leading to the training area, and he opened the door.

Looking inside, he noticed his officer standing next to a younger woman. Chris seemed to be laughing, and the woman who must have been his sister looked quite annoyed. His eyes looked upon the female Redfield. He would never use a degrading word such as 'hot', but he had to agree she was very beautiful. Wonderful skin, plus she was tall and curvy in all the right places. Her dark red hair stood out the most, and it made her glow even more. He almost moved towards them, but the two began to exchange words.

"So, are you going to stop teasing me and tell me what we're doin' here? Or should I go home and finally pick up your dirty underwear all over the floors?" Claire growled.

"Ugh don't say stuff like that! I swear I cleaned like, two days ago!" Claire laughed, her brother turning a little red.

"I really did," Chris poked her shoulder, hard. His expression seemed to change into a more serious tone. Claire glared at him, and grumbled, asking what was wrong with him.

"You can't even defend yourself," He stated, and his palm pushed her shoulder.

"Jeeze, stop that Chris! What the hell's going on with you?"

"You couldn't defend yourself, you just got pushed around-." Chris was interrupted by a push back on his arm from her.

"I didn't realize you were four years old! What kind of shit is this?"

"Claire never had a boyfri-"

_Taunting me? I don't think so._ Her fist flew out to punch him, but his arm directed her fist away for him to grab it. She only seemed to get angrier, and her left fist came just as fast as her right. It connected with his side and he let go. _A fight's what you want?_

"You brought this on yourself, Chris." She swung her right arm in a hook, clipping the side of her brothers' nose, making him stumble a bit backwards. She tried to get another hit in, but he ducked to the side, giving her a blow with his palm to her chest; her voice let out a loud yelp.

"I have a fucking cracked rib, you ass! What kind of cheap-ass are-"

"It won't matter if _he_ tries to attack you again." Chris snorted, and backed up from his sister a few feet.

"Dirty, huh?" Her left arm was held up, blocking the blow from his right swing. Her fist then quickly went up, doing a triple strike to his nose, cheekbone and jaw. She was about to sidekick her leg, but he grabbed it and pushed her backwards. It looked as if she would fall, but her hands held her up, and she kicked him with her free leg. A grunt escaped Chris's lips.

"Not bad," he stated, and Claire quickly recovered back to her feet, and tried to give him an uppercut. But she was a tad too slow, and her arm was caught, twisted behind her with her other arm, and Chris pinned her backwards against his chest. She grunted and tried to shake free, but his grip was very tight. She then smirked, letting out a grunt and slamming her heel into her brothers' foot. It gave her enough time to break one of her hands free, jabbing his side with her fingertips. To finish it off, she spun and kneed him in the crotch, hearing all the breath leave his mouth when he crouched over himself.

Claire was breathing hard; her body had exerted too much energy, much against the doctors' wishes.

"I can't…defend myself huh? For every fool, there's a solution."

"Jeeze Claire, but down there?" Chris kept groaning squatting on the floor.

"Miss Redfield, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd stop beating my best man, and let him get back to work safely." The voice from the doorway spoke. Why hadn't they noticed him earlier?

Wesker's head nodded to the door behind him, and Chris painfully stood up to leave.

"Yes sir," he groaned, and left the room.

"I uhh…should be going home or something." Claire stated, embarrassed.

"I do not mind you staying, but please be more careful with my team."

"But he asked for it! The fight I mean...sir," she said, her face a little red. Walking past him, she rubbed her side. Her brother had just re-tenderized her injuries.

"Were you hurt badly?" Wesker asked coolly.

Her head turned back, "Not really, I'm just sore. I'm used to it," Her face gave a sheepish smile, trying to leave again.

"Why is that?" He turned and faced her, making her stop.

_He won't let it go!_ She let out a small chuckle, "I'm into, street fighting." She began to walk slowly, and her brothers Captain followed beside.

"'Street Fight's?'" his eyebrows rose, "You don't seem like a girl who would enjoy and initiate that sort of thing."

"Well…I just do what I'm good at, y'know?"

"What are you studying?" Wesker's question changed the subject.

"Chemistry," she said, watching him tilt his head a little as they walked, "I know I don't look smart, but I'm pretty damn good at it. It's also a plus that I enjoy it. I want to do better in life, so why not try?"

"It's a good choice," he mused, "How about Biology?"

"Only a little bit, the only part of it I enjoy is Viruses."

Claire saw the man laugh a bit more, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all is 'funny', trust me. What else do you enjoy, dear heart?"

"I love to draw," she said, pushing aside the weird nickname he had given her.

"You are quite an interesting and diverse woman, Miss Redfield."

_**Present time;**_

Claire had been interesting to him back then, and even more so now. But that wasn't all, she had become a fascination to him, surviving everything that has happened and now finding out she was an astounding, powerful subject all along. He had been searching for a person like this for years; all it took was a little patience as the center of his life's work had fallen right into his hands.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you had wait too long :P! But tell me what do you think~!<p>

And thank you for those amazing reviews!


	7. Abilities

**Chapter 6: Abilities**

**Edited By: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Claire's POV:<p>

The first thing that hit me that the feeling of coldness. It was sharp, just like when I was on Rockfort; my light clothing not retaining any heat at all. My body shook; I swear I could hear my toes rattle. But worse were the extremely loud thud noises constantly repeating itself over and over, like a hammer hitting nails into the floor. I felt someone near me, but it wasn't something I wanted. The _last_ thing I needed right now in my uncomfortable state was _him._

To my relief the pounding noises died down to nothing; eyebrows finally relaxed. I slowly began to open my eyes, and regretted the first ray that snuck between my lids. My hand flung to cover my eyes and push the darkness back into my skull.

"God! Why the hell is it so bright in here?" It sounded weird, my voice coming out in more of a rasp clearing rather than the harshness I tried to force out.

"What do you mean?" I heard his voice, and I let out a grunt.

"You don't have to shout! Jesus—ugh!" I shouted back to him, happy my anger finally showed in my voice. My hand acted as a visor upon my forehead as I tried to squint more. I took a look at his face and it looked confused.

"Very well." Wesker spoke, making haste to turn off the bright lights above. There was a still feint glow from the lights outside and after blinking, my eyes released sleepy tears.

"Why are my eyes…hurting so much?"

"Most likely from the medicine I administered to you."

I looked to his face as he stared at me; at least I was sure he was. His hands had gone to his face one of them removing the frames and motioning them towards me. My head instinctively turned a bit to the side as I continued to squint at him.

"I don't want your-"

"I assure you they will reduce what little light is left."

I could barely see him anymore through my now completely watered eyes. I frowned and accepted them, sliding them upon my face. My fingers slid under the lenses to wipe away any remaining wetness from my eyes and against my desire, his glasses really did help.

"How are you feeling?" I heard him speak, his body leaning back in the small chair beside me once more. It took me a minute to think straight, to see if anything was wrong.

"I'm okay, although my head hurts a little." But again, why was I here?

"Do you feel any pain?"

My eyes went frantic behind the glasses and my right hand shot up to the left side of my body. I was stabbed, I remember quite clearly.

"Why don't I feel anything?" My hand patted my upper chest. Oh, there has got to be some explanation.

"We opted to use a health spray. You should be fully recovered."

"And you couldn't have used it before?" A spray? Yeah they're expensive, but this is _Umbrella_ we're talking about.

"Do you feel any different than before?"

Yeah, just avoid my question all together.

"There's no reason for me to feel any different—" My mind speculated instantly, faster than he could speak, "What did you do to me?"

"Why would you think I _did_ something to you?"

"Why would you ask if I felt different then?" And what the hell is going on?

"I believe I have already told you, I administered some medication to you. Perhaps your body is reacting differently than it would to others."

My head began to hurt a bit more; I decided I was going to answer. At least there'd be a chance he'd leave.

"I don't feel different. Well rested, but not odd." I watched his head nod.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

His voice was almost pleasant hearing compared to the loud pounding that was returning.

"No but listen, do you hear that thudding?" My eyes went to his and he looked back with curiosity.

"It's not irregular, tapping, but I hear it and it's damned annoying." I just told him what it sounded like. Easier than waiting for him to inevitably ask.

"I assure you it should stop soon. You have just woken from quite the trauma, _yet again._"

I could only roll my eyes. Sure I could have some up with something super witty, but I'm sure I'd end up being in a bad zone again. I looked down at my body, noticing I was in another one of those large shirts he picked out for me before. I almost laughed out loud, enjoying the thought of destroying his shirt with my blood.

That sound though. It kept coming back over and over. I groaned and stood up quite abruptly, not feeling the slightest bit dizzy.

"Hmm, it seems your nasty temper is returning. May I know why?"

I turned to face him, my face in complete bewilderment. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Does it look like I would be kidding you, Miss…"

Oh yes, I saw that smirk of his. I want to hit him so very badly, but there's no way. He'd do the same to me as he did to Mr. Star. I just clenched my fists and walked to the bathroom. My head continued to hurt again, and that _thumping_. I swear to God I'm going to explode. I kicked the bathroom door behind me to try and close it, but it barely tapped the frame to close. I didn't care anymore. I started the shower and took off my only shirt. How stupid it is to only dress me in such bare essentials. I left my glasses perched on my nose when I stepped under the spraying water, enjoying every last drop.

**...**

"Check there," Excella said to Sergei, her finger pointing to a desk. "I know it is here, somewhere."

"And what exactly are we in here for?" The man replied, obviously annoyed with the elegant woman. He obliged none the less, and began carefully scouring the drawers of the desk.

"It's a black notebook I've seen him carry. It is Spencer's and I am sure there is some _very_ valuable information we could use inside. There must be a reason why he's acting this way to me!" Excellas' voice became louder on her last sentence.

The Russian looked towards the impudent woman and only shrugged, "I can see how mad he was just by looking at you."

Excella sat behind the desk in the chair, her hand reaching her throat. _"-am your boss. Any further implications you cause for me and Project C, I will dispose of you. Have I made myself clear?"_

His words still rang through her head, and her eyes lowered to look under the desk. Her eyebrows narrowed and she leaned forward. A black briefcase stood upright at the back wall of the desk. It changed her frown into a satisfied smirk.

_Crystal clear, Albert._

_**...**  
><em>

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the large towel that had been hanging beside it. I flung it behind and tucked it together in the front. My hand went to the mirror, and wiped away the slowly clearing steam. I only sighed as the coldness was catching up to my skin again, but my eyes darted to my shoulder.

Where the hell is the cut? Is the mirror playing tricks on me?

I un-wrapped the towel from my body, and looked at the rest of myself. Not a single damned scar was featured on my frame. Nothing from my father, Raccoon or any accidents I _know_ I had. How the hell is that even possible? They've been there my entire life it's just…!

My eyes furrowed, and I took off my glasses that now fogged with no water hitting them anymore. I dropped them as I stared into the mirror. My body leaned forward, and my hands braced my weight against the wall.

My eyes. My eyes were silver. Glowing, light silver.

I inhaled deeply and moved backwards until my back hit the towel bar wall. I picked up the shirt I wore previously, not letting my eyes leave the mirror as I put it on.

And then I swore my head hurt more than ever; that my blood seemed to boil at every thought process.

And then, and then—

I just don't remember.

**...**

"My, oh my," Excella whispered, engrossed in the writing of the book, "It says here that Claire girl can be stronger than Albert…"

"That is quite hard to imagine," Sergei huffed.

"Listen, I have an idea, my dear," she smiled as she spoke, "What if we somehow made her work with _us?_ I mean, he shouldn't be the only one with a powerful weapon."

"It shouldn't be too hard, but what if all of this is false? I fear she may still be…swatted like a fly by your beau," his eyes closed in thought.

"Either way, he will come back to _me._ How about it, comrade?"

"One problem, princess. We were the ones who just tried to have her…disposed."

Excella laughed, "She has no idea it was I who planned it, darling. I can take care of that part; befriend her perhaps."

Sergei just chuckled at the woman; to befriend someone was not something he knew she was capable of.

"Mmm, I can be nice if I try. Try very _hard,_ that is."

"I concur, now let us leave."

Excella's small shriek pierced the air when they both heard and felt the loud crash from another one of the levels in the facility. She jumped from her spot and quickly returned all documents to their original place. By the time she finished it looked as if no one had even entered the room.

"What _was_ that!" She

"Well, I suppose that Spencer child must have already found out what Wesker has done to her," Sergei mused looking at Excella's disheveled state.

"At least he's dealing with her rather than surprising us here."

**...**

I swore I was just in the bathroom, but my eyes told me different as a gloved fist flew to my direction. I dodged sideways incredibly fast, and his fist collided with the wall.

"Why the hell are you attacking me?" I screamed in confusion, but I didn't have a chance to catch a breath, because this time his fist didn't miss. The impact pushed me through the rooms' wall into the next. The only pain that it induced the most was the loud sound of the wall's collapse. There was no way anyone could still survive something like that. It sure did give me the answer I wanted before.

I was definitely not human anymore.

I sat up on the floor smelling the blood that I felt staining my back. Running my hand over my back, I felt the injury closing itself. Although, I didn't have enough time to understand since the attackers boot was coming towards me. My hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the bearers sole.

It wasn't even hard. I could feel him trying to push with his strength, but I could feel something else. It was a weird sensation, as if I could actually touch his whole shoe. _Wait_. What kind of explanation is that? I can tell where it is, and what it's doing. My mind needed to stop trying to picture what was happening. He began to push harder, so I grabbed tighter and twisted my wrist.

My eyes widened when he fell. _Hard._ Did I just make the great Wesker _fall?_

Well shit, it sure didn't keep him down long. He was now standing, backed a bit more, but already preparing for another hit. I stood up in a flash, and caught his fist. The push of that let me thrust my other fist right to his face. Oh, I made him tumble all right. But his face…?

I saw scratches all over his neck, and a lot under his eyes. Tears had disfigured his suit and dried blood sat under his nose. I hit him pretty hard in the face, but I don't remember doing anything else and—

_THUD._

I opened my eyes to look to the side. He stood there, having a firm grasp on my neck against the wall.

"Did you really think you could win this? What do you think you can do, _Spencer?_" His voice was full of venom, but I was still stable enough to speak.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? Why the hell are you attacking me! I was just in the bathroom, pretty damned angry and…" my voice broke; I didn't know what to say.

"Don't play stupid, Claire." His tone was serious, his eyes not leaving mine. Why the hell did he always speak so close to another's face?

"I don't…" I felt his fingers tighten, "I don't remember."

His fingers left my neck, and he let out a long couple of breaths, and my body sank a bit against the wall.

"What did I do?" No, not what I did. I shook my head and glared at him, "What did you do to _me?_"

"It isn't important right now." I watched him straight out his collar and turn to leave. I grabbed his arm, there was no way I'd let him leave without some kind of explanation.

"Answer me. Now." My voice growled, and it somehow kept his attention.

"…Follow me. This is not the greatest place to answer that."

I watched him take long strides out of the room, and I promptly followed. I passed a few scientists who came to see the disturbance, and the hole in the wall.

We were taking the stairs, and I had that weird feeling from before. His boot; touching the floor, peeling up, and stomping back down.

"You're shoe is bugging the crap out of me." I blurted out, and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" he stopped and turned to me, and I waved my hands in front of myself.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

He didn't say anything to me for the ten minutes it took to reach his private office. It was a simple one, not decorated at all, and it seemed a little too sterile. Like a therapists office. _Creepy._

"Nice place." I snickered, but his face showed no patience.

"I suggest staying quiet if you wish to know anything." I sighed and sat on the plain couch near the center of the room. "Do not interrupt me, do you understand?"

"Do you want to fight again?" _He's really getting on my nerves._

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I heard the little snort escape him as he went to go sit down at his desks' chair. He took a small breath preparing himself for his speech, and I actually did as he said; stayed quiet.

"When you were two days old, your father, Spencer, had infected your mother and you with a virus,"

It took everything for me to keep my mouth shut even though he just started.

"The virus didn't take to your mother, and her body passed away in a very short time. You on the other hand, your body accepted the virus, and it stayed in a type of dormant state inside of you. Your blood mixed with Spencer's genes made you resist any mutations. He had also created the formula to 'activate' your virus, and bring it out of the hibernation. Do you understand so far?"

I held up my hands with palms out, "You told me not to interrupt, but yes."

He leaned forward in thought, his fingers grasping one another, "I created the formula and injected you with it last night. I don't see any mutation as there shouldn't be, although I am curious about the incident that happened back in your room."

I didn't know what to say. What was I suppose to say? My father infected me, and killed my mother with some stupid goal to have a 'Family of God's'. The least he could have done for me was make sure Wesker didn't get his hands on the damned serum to turn me into... whatever I am. My ear's piqued when Wesker continued, I'm sure my face looked pretty scary to him right now.

"The virus makes you very similar to me. Faster. Stronger. Better. If you don't believe my words," a leather book was dropped to the edge of his desk and my eyes stayed upon it, "Read it, it was your fathers, and almost everything he wrote was to you."

I stood reluctantly. I only began walking towards the desk when I saw his form relax back in the chair; my hands took hold of the leather booklet.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Your never-ending barrage of questions would interrupt my work. I'm sure you are smart enough to understand that."

Just at that moment, the door behind me opened, and my head turned to see Mr. Star walk into the office. I turned back to Wesker who seemed to already have my answer.

"He'll show you to your _new _quarters. There's no need to keep you in emergency anymore," She saw his eyes return to the laptop and ignore her once more. I turned once more and left with Star back out into the hallways. The elevator ride was quiet; I didn't want to ask any questions to Mr. Star lest he get into anymore trouble. We reached Level 7, and after the first turn of the hallway, he stopped at a metal door to the left.

"This will be your room. I shall leave now."

I didn't bother to reply as I walked inside. The room was void of all culture. All white once more. A bed, closet, desk and chair. A smallish, low-pile rug sat in the middle of the room near the bed. Well, what more would a scientist need to be happy? At least the bed isn't a single. I can't stand sleeping without room to move.

I sat down on the rug and rested my back against the frame of the bed.

I'm infected, but perhaps it isn't the worst thing that could happen to me here. I'm smack dab in the middle of an underground facility. There's no alarm's blaring as if I'm trespassing, I can get all the information on Wesker that I want. Then I can find a way to get out! I only wonder if this notebook can help me.

What do I tell Chris? I don't think he'll be all gung-ho when he finds out what his little sister really is. Will he say that it doesn't change a thing? I sure as hell hope so, because I don't think I can die so easily a second time.

I felt pretty low. It took me a while to compile my complaints in my head. It didn't matter that I owned Umbrella or that I was rich. My head is wanted by everyone in the underworld, there's no way I could go against everyone.

I took a deep breath in, and the smell of my shirt made me look down. I forgot my shirt was worn with blood all over again. I went to the closet, hoping there'd be something to wear, but just my luck. The whole thing was empty.

My head turned when I heard footsteps, it was the same as when she heard them before. _Excella's._ I made it to the door just before her and opened it. She stood with her fist in the air ready to knock and her surprised face turned into a smile. Why the hell was she smiling? Let alone to me? That perfume of hers is already giving me a headache. _Why did I open the door?_

"Hello Claire," I watched as her arms crossed loosely and let out a confused sound as a reply.

"You seem troubled. Is something the matter?"

"What? No I'm just…What happened to you?"

"What ever do you mean? I have come to visit you since I know it is quite lonely down here. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Is she serious? Ugh, I can't stand the smell. Is this a great new trait I get as well?

Wait. That notebook, it smelled funny when I first grabbed it, but it smelt like _her._ She's read it already. _Think you can really fool me, Excella?_

"Actually, there is something you could do for me. Are you familiar with things called jeans?" I asked sweetly, my acting skills are still top notch.

"Oh!" I watched her eyes look me up and down, "I see you must mean you need some much more proper attire!"

"Yeah, I think I do…" My sheepish smile seemed to gain pity.

"Okay, wait here, I will return with something in your...style." I watched her turn and leave, and return quite quickly with a few pairs of shirts with the same amount of jogging pants. She was also pretty thoughtful, bringing me some underwear and a bra. That smile of hers seemed to never leave as she proceeded to tell me I could call and ask her for anything else I needed.

It was just too obvious she was trying too hard to be nice. Well, I'll have the last laugh since she'll tell me everything I need to get _out_ of here.

**...**

After a long hot shower and a change of clothes I laid on my stomach on the small rug that seemed just long enough for my body. I opened to the middle of the book and flipped to the beginning. It sure was a pretty deep book, catching glimpses of diagrams and notes together. The front page was the one that caught her eye the most, for her named dawned upon it.

'_Dear Claire,_

_If this has dawned upon your eyes, I have passed, and Albert Wesker has most likely taken you captive and has control over all of my latest projects. Who you are now, I wish I could have explained it to you in person. The virus that resides in your body was made only for you. Your genes since they were partly mine and partly your mothers made you the perfect host candidate. You grew up perfectly fine, virus staying in a type of stasis. I'm sure Albert has already removed that state though if you are reading this. _

_I'm sure you've heard of the virus that dorms Albert's body, thinking he would be the greatest weapon. That is incorrect, my child. You are stronger than him. The C-Virus is something I worked on even before you were born. I was for years, planning your coming and transformation. The Wesker Children Project is nothing compared to your strain. If he even tried to manipulate your blood to work with his, it would most definitely kill him. Any attempt if removing your blood from your body would be futile, as if it is not inside the host itself, the blood cells and virus instantly dies, rendering it impossible to cause any sort of virus outbreak.. It is the one safety device I had made to protect you after my passing._

_The C virus is also much more complicated than the virus' that are composed in Albert. Wonderful possibilities are at your fingertips. Your virus is able to connect with other cells and atoms when you come in contact with it. I am unsure if you've felt anything different once you've turned, has your body been able to completely 'feel' or 'connect' with things? It is not magic; it is pure science and brilliance.'_

I looked to my hand, and remembered when Wesker's boot came towards me. I rubbed my fingers into their palms and looked back to the journal.

'_Your 'gift' is ready at work. Just like you've learned in your physic's classes, everything is built from atoms. Your virus is able to connect with them, and most importantly is able to manipulate them. You can move anything you touch. The dirt at your feet, the water in the lake; everything. Move it, bend it and make it come to you. Of course, there is a limit to these abilities such is the balance of life. The bigger or larger area of objects it is or if the distance is too far after you've come in contact with it, it can be difficult to manipulate.'_

Move things? Did he really think this would work? I looked up to the desk and quickly rose to walk towards it. _Something small._ My eyes darted to the pencil and touched it.

Nothing.

I snorted and picked it up, feeling a little stupid to believe such things as-

It was then I could feel a tiny tingle. Was it a tingle? I laid it back down, and I could literally feel the roughness of the wood, the tang of the lead, and a bit of a chill in my palm. Cold? My eyes went to the desk and my fingertips lightly touched it. The _desk_ sure was cold. Was that why I awoke freezing on that table? I must have touched something cold.

"_Make it come to you,"_

I looked to the pencil again, feeling its presence still linger in me from before. I held out my hand and felt like a moron. As if I could be just like one of those fictional people from movies.

I frowned, it just stayed still. Not like I really expected it to move. Think Claire. _Hmm. How would I pull and object to me? A line? As if it's on a string. Maybe…_

My mind went full blown imaginary, as if I was reeling a tiny thread through my palm from the pencil to it. This time though, the pencil definitely wiggled a bit clockwise. My heart almost stopped when it quickly flew in the air straight into my palm.

"Holy shit," the cuss left my lips unconsciously. I rushed back to the notebook, pencil left at the desk.

'_Did you already try to do it? I'm sure you did. Curiosity is what made all this happen in the first place, dear Claire. I know it's not easy now, but soon you be a Goddess among this planet.'_

I had to laugh at myself. This can't really be happening. My palms still tingled with the feeling of the pencil. I was able to close my eyes and know exactly where it still sat. I'm glad it was kind of explained to me.

So, both Excella and Wesker know what I am capable of, and that's probably why Excella needs me. _Probably to get rid of Wesker for her._ I didn't care about him anymore. He wasn't a threat anymore. Well, perhaps for a little bit until I can train myself to be better. I'm sure I can still pack a punch if I wanted to.

Perhaps my fall wasn't a bad thing after all. Maybe I can stop Wesker and go back to Chris? Or even get back to my brother and take Wesker down together. I will be able to protect all the ones I love, and Chris will finally be free. We'll all be.

Baby step's first, Claire. I didn't want to get cocky and arrogant and misjudge the situation. I lifted my hand once more to the desk, and the pencil came to me on the first try.

It was time to start training.


	8. Takeover

**Chapter 8: Takeover**

**Edited By: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since my initial discovery, and I still stayed locked up in my room. Although I was gifted with the sight of Excella, and her repetitive questions and assurances that she can get me anything I need. Does she seriously still think she can use me? I am much cleverer than they are, and with this new power of mine there's no way they could tell a God what to do. A God huh? Sure I'm just copying Spencers' words, but there's no doubting the train of thought. Realistically though, I'll have to continue to play dumb to escape.<p>

After reading more and more of the notebook daily, I've learned that I probably will never die. An atomic bomb or something else relative close to that magnitude would do it, but my body is somehow protected by many physical attacks. This also doesn't include the fact that any injuries that I sustain heal almost instantly. Then add on these skills that I have. I know if I train everyday for just a little while longer I can get out of here with no trouble at all and kill Wesker along the way. Although I do know I have to be careful around him. Not only has he read the whole diary as well as Excella; he understands these kinds of 'skills' more than anyone else on the planet. I'm sure he'd just be working on Uroboros anyways, and not even realize I'm gone once I escape.

All I really want right now is to go home and protect everyone. I want to be home and help my brother and— I must have forgotten after all of my rambling thoughts. If I go there, Wesker would find me instantly and then all my family and friends… No, I can win against him. I can do it. We then can start to live a normal life again. I hope so.

Great, already back for another round. 3…2…1…

Two knocks rapped upon my partially ajar door before the woman entered.

"Hello Claire, how are you today?" I watched as her hands held one another in front of herself. Boy, doesn't her smile look wonderfully fake today?

I mumbled a quick response in affirmation that I was fine. Maybe she'll pick up that I'm busy and don't want her here?

I watched her take a few curtly steps forward, her eyes never leaving the notebook in my hands. "Now, what are you doing today?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm reading," I shook the book my hands held in emphasis. But then a real answer she's been waiting for I'm sure forever for came to my head, "Actually, you know, you think it would be possible to get a tour of this place?" Yeah, pretty broad of a question, I know.

Excella looked uncomfortable for a moment standing there, her eyes almost bugged when she heard my request. Then I saw her smile return and her head nod. My shoes were on faster than a blink of an eye, and I had already started to walk out with her.

Her babbled on about all the places she _couldn't _take me, but she did explain what the levels were. Floor's 5-8 were mostly labs. Basement levels are top secret and I found out the Sleeping quarters are on the same floor as the cafeteria. Then I was given the most important floor; the exit being on level 0, corridor A3. Sure I had to keep prying to get that last bit of information, but it sure was worth it. Perhaps later she would let me see the security system? Doubt it, but there's no harm in trying, or trying to find out for myself. It's not like it matters if I get spotted, but I prefer to leave as quietly as possible. I'll need some cash, better clothes, a phone. I'll be racing to the nearest town, which no doubt will be a long ways away. Then I could fly—No I can't, I don't have my passport. They even took my weapon.

"Hey Excella," I called from behind her, "Would you happen to know where Wesker hid my magnum?"

"You're gun? Hmph, he most likely disposed of it."

"But it's really important to me, from an old friend of mine." I sighed afterwards and my face went pretty angry. It was the only gift I had ever received from Dev. He'd be pretty pissed if I lost it. I stopped moving and Excella paused for a moment before turning around to walk back the same direction we came.

"Where are you going?"

"We can just ask him, you did say it was quite important did you not?" Her eyes squinted and her mouth formed a smirk. _Bingo. _Wesker was right, this woman is damned stupid.

I watched her hand open Wesker's door with a single knock, and call out his name inside.

"Why, may I ask, are you and Miss Spencer here?"

"Ahh, Albert! Could you possibly return my friend's weapon to her?" Her voice was too sickly sweet for me to hear.

"_Jesus,_" I whispered and stepped out of the room. I still kind of can't believe she walked right in there to ask for it. I thought she would just get it without me. I just decided to wait outside and listen to the conversation from here.

"What are you talking about," Wesker's voice was strict, his pen still scratched away at the paper before him.

"I asked about Cla—Miss Spencer's Magnum. It's a gift from someone dear to her; besides, it's not like it has to be loaded or anything."

"I know what it means to her," I heard him smoothly say. I can almost see the smirk upon his face.

"Please Albert," I'm sure he hated her voice as much as I did, because I heard a loud thud of him throwing a heavy object.

"Leave," I heard him stress, and I saw Excella appear from the doorway; her face clearly embarrassed.

I was handed my gun, and she smoothed down the front of her attire. "Please excuse me, I have business to attend to," she stated curtly, and she quickly disappeared.

I almost had to laugh; I couldn't believe her asking would work. The brushed metal in my hands felt so familiar and so welcome; like I was getting closer and closer to being 'me' again. Guess I did have to be grateful to them both for this.

I still had to wonder though. He's giving me such leeway right now. My gun had been returned, let alone the Diary he let me read. I don't know what his purpose is. He knows I could kill him, or does he hope I'll get too over confident and lose? I didn't even realize I had already reached my room once more, my hand upon my doorknob. I went and sat on the firm bed once more, my fingers running constantly over the wondrous piece in my hand. I then let my eyes close and my mind wander back a long time ago. Although nothing was simple, I was truly happy.

_Raccoon City; September, '97_

_It had been two weeks since Claire started living at her brothers' home. Tonight she had returned from a late class, tired and pouting when she looked at her watch. It was already after 7that night, yet she still had homework to complete. At least it was Friday. She would be able to rest and relax this weekend. She leaned her body against the wall as she kicked off her shoes one by one._

"_Is that you, Claire?" she heard Chris yell from the living room nearby._

"_Yeah," Claire hollered back, "I had to stay late to re-do all the samples in Lab. Some moron accidently destroyed them." She walked into the room, and noticed all of the STARS Bravo team at the table playing cards. She had forgotten it was their night off and would be coming here as well._

"_Oh, hey guys," Claire smiled sheepishly, she didn't know how to react with the situation that had happened with her. She stayed in her spot until Joseph spoke up asking her to join. She almost tried to retort the invitation, but Jill just yelled to 'sit', patting the seat next to her._

_She couldn't deny the request, since it instantly made her smile. Her shoulders felt relaxed; her home now being one filled with happiness and laughter. It was a normal life for her, a real start._

"_You look a little depressed there, Redfield. Here," Joseph picked up and slid a bottle of beer across the table to her front, "Down some of this!"_

_Claire bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't drink, and was a little scared that it was brought up in front of her brother. She eyed him, and only saw him laugh._

"_Hey sis, I'm pretty civil tonight, do whatever you want." Chris spoke, and Claire sighed as she brought the bottle to her lips, taking a large shot of it. It resulted in her making a noise with her throat._

"_I've been wondering what employer you're looking into after college," Barry spoke up while the others laughed at her drinking-experience._

"_I'm not too sure. Anyways, it's probably boring to talk about…" She said but Carlos spoke up._

"_I heard that huge company Umbrella had been scouting for some scientists. You could always try there!" Claire looked to him with surprise, then her face looked downwards with unsettlement._

"_I actually had an Umbrella employee come and talk to me about it, already offering a job and not needing to finish school," A questioned grunt came from Chris, who seemed a little hurt he wasn't told. "It was about two days ago, but I said I wanted to finish my schooling before I do anything, or else all these years and thousands of dollars would be a waste._

_Joseph looked around at the upset faces and tried to cool them down, "Don't even worry, Claire, I heard it's usually only rich people they hire anyways. Don't waste your time with them!"_

"_I still use coupons and public transport right now. I suppose I'm not nearly in their range to be hired." Claire said, and everyone laughed together. She leaned back and looked around the table, and noticed their Captain, Wesker, was staring at her. Or he wasn't. She wasn't too sure because of him constantly wearing those glasses._

"_Hey guys, I'm a little tired, I'm going to bed. Try not to make a mess!" She stood and walked to her room, which somehow made her phone ring at the same moment._

"_Redfield!" The voice on the other end of the line made Claire smile._

"_Hey Dev," She laughed in response._

"_Not only me, ya! All of us are here! How's it going over there?" Claire smiled andanswered to him that she was happy._

"_Listen, Allie has something she wants to tell you," Some noise was spoken a bit far from the receiver on the other line, then she heard her voice, "Hi Claire! Listen, not much time to talk, but I can't keep Roger with me anymore."_

"_What? Why not?" Claire was puzzled._

"_Mum said that he would be better with you than us here. We can't really take care of him anymore, but now you can actually take care of him like you always had wanted! Do you think Chris will let you?"_

"_Well he doesn't have much of a choice once I do take him in!" Claire laughed, but the one from the other side seemed uneasy._

"_Well, Martin has Roger at the Station right now…Could you go and get him now?"_

_Claire looked at her watch and she sighed. It was one in the morning now._

"_Come on! Thhey've been waiting for a little bit. We tried calling earlier, but you never picked up."_

"_Alright, I'm on my way," Claire reluctantly agreed to head out, and she hung up making her way back into the kitchen, spotting Jill and making sure her plan to get out would work._

"_Hey Jill, I need a favor," Jill smiled and asked what she needed, "Could you perhaps make Chris…as drunk as possible? I kinda need to slip out of here, and there's no way he'd let me head out this late."_

"_Oookay, I can try, but where are you going? You do know the best officers in this town are pretty much incapacitated and can't really protect you," Jill joked. Claire knew she was a little tipsy already._

"_A secret, but nothing to stress over. I'll be back as soon as possible. Thanks Jill!" Claire smiled and made her way for the door, putting on her brothers' jacket._

"_Eey.." Joseph yelled out catching her leaving. "Don't…don't give him sex or nuthin or else you could get pregnant!"_

_Claire's face winced, but was glad that Chris punched the man's arm rather than ask questions. Jill was doing a pretty good job at keeping him occupied otherwise._

_._

_It had been almost two hours when Claire returned, seeing Chris and Joseph barely conscious on the floor._

"_Heeey it's my li'l sis!" Chris slurred, and Claire took off the jacket, hanging it before her brother saw._

"_Right," she smiled, "I have something to tell you-"_

"_Oh you did sleep with-" the interrupters voice was cut off when a punch hit his arm from a very mad Carlos._

"_I want you to meet Roger! He's going to stay with us from now on!" When the animals name was called, the black Sheppard appeared into the room and obediently sat close to Claire._

"_Yo Roger maaaan! You're gonna be my new dude!" Chris bellowed, and the dog happily went up to him, licking the man's' face._

"_Now I see why you wanted him drunk." Jill snorted, and Claire nodded._

"_I have witnesses to him agreeing too!"_

"_Well hey, sorry to leave you with the pile of idiots to sleep here, but I have to head home. It was a nice time here. Have a goodnight!"_

_Claire waved and said goodnight, hearing a chair scrape behind her as their Captain stood, massaging his nose between his eyes._

"_I will be taking my leave now as well, Miss Redfield. Wish you the best with," He looked to the two 'dogs' sleeping on the floor. "Your new 'dude'."_

"_Oh, thanks. I mean, can I ask you something?" Claire asked a little nervous. She wasn't that well acquainted with her brother Captain._

"_You just did," The man smirked. "But yes you may."_

"_Is it like this every Friday night?" The man nodded._

"_Goodnight," Wesker spoke before leaving. Claire muttered a 'goodnight' as well and closed the door, now facing multiple men passed out on the floor, alongside many bottles and tipped chairs. She would probably be the one to clean all this tomorrow._

"_And I thought this weekend was going to be relaxing."_

_. _

_When Claire woke up the next morning, she made her way downstairs to a partially cleaner room. Chris was the only one in the room, with Roger patiently sitting by his side._

"_Morning bro, where's all your friends?"_

"_Oh they went home. But please tell me why when I woke up I was kissing this dog?"_

"_Not my fault you don't remember Roger. You should take him out for a walk, I'm sure he needs to 'go'." Claire stated while picking up and pushing in chairs at the table._

_A few moments of silence followed before Chris began to speak again._

"_Hey Claire, there's something I was going to ask you," Chris cleared his throat, "There's this girl in RPD, and I kinda wanna…"_

"_Just go out with her! You don't have to ask me to date, jeeze!"_

"_Well, I kind of need the house alone tonight," he mumbled, then raised his voice, "But! Only for a few hours or so! I had plans for around 9 tonight…"_

_Claire waved her hands in front of her face, shaking her head. "Don't worry, I'll go walk with Roger at that time…for a few hours." Her brother only laughed, thanking her multiple times._

_._

_Claire had decided to dress nicely, in a nice red summer dress and black short heels. In case she came home a bit too early, or Chris' date stayed a bit later, she at least wanted to look nice rather than be in her regular rugged clothing. Claire hadn't really been able to see the city at night time other than the straight walk home from school. It was a little weird being alone in a place though, she had been in Dev's group for years; the feeling of being split from her norm had irked her._

_Claire wrapped the leash once more around her palm bringing the Sheppard closer to her._

"_You know Roger, I'm gonna miss hanging out with Dev. All the battles we won and lost, I don't know who I'm going to fight for now."_

_Claire had been walking for almost two hours, ending up in a large but empty park. On the other side of the field near some trees, she could make out two figures; one in a suit and another in a dress. She squinted to try and see them better, but a man strode up to her from the side, and she quickly turned to face the invader. Her fists balled and ready to attack._

"_Claire…Redfield?" the man asked cautiously, seeing the defensiveness in the woman's eyes. "My names Jeremy Truestone…" his voice seemed a bit more excited now._

"_What's it to you?" She retorted, still ready to take on him at all costs. Roger beside her growled, sensing the uneasiness of his owner._

"_I can't believe I found you out here! They said you'd be—Err, Sorry. I just," the male cleared his voice, "I heard that you left Dev's gang." Claire's eyes widened._

"_So what? I don't know who you are, were you sent to take me down?_

"_God no! I'd lose my balls if I even tried to…to touch you! I'm actually here because I wanted to join them. After you left, Jared didn't have a partner. Apparently if you agree and give me some sort of 'test' I can work with them. So…"_

"_Oh come on," Claire thought. She was just out walking, how is it this guy found her here, unless they called Chris or…_

"_Just give me a chance! They saved my ass once, and I want to join them."_

_Claire sighed and released the leash that held Roger, the now calmer dog._

"_If you can listen and beat me, I'll tell you if you've passed. You know, you can never let anything happen to your partner, right?" Claire just saw him nod, and she smirked._

_The man eyed her suspiciously, "Although, were you out on a date, you're dressed kinda fancy to fight."_

"_Just a nice walk-date, I suppose." Claire pointed to her dog, who in turn licked his lips._

_They both stood still, not moving until Claire smiled. "You know the rules I see. 'Never start the fight'. But this is a challenge, so start."_

_He took that as his cue and rushed at her ready to punch. She let her body drop to dodge, and she quickly rose to kick him in his stomach. He seemed to absorb the blow she gave, and he grabbed her ankle. She pushed her heel as hard as possible, making him back off from the pain in his palm. A swift punch came from him again, connecting with the side of her ribcage. She growled, angry that it seemed like everyone still went for her ribs. She backed up, giving a nice forced kick to his side. She really needed to tire him out; make him lose his breath. They exchanged a few more punches and blocks, until Jeremy was finally able to land a hard punch to her shoulder; knocking her to the ground. He made the mistake by worrying, leaning in to ask if she was okay. That was when she brought her knees close to her body, and kicked him off of her. He fell this time, and Claire quickly sat atop of him, grabbing his neck in a headlock._

"_Your neck would have been broken, but of course this is just a test. Try not to get caught though, because others will not stop to see you dead," The man coughed in her arms and she stood. "Also, it's not necessary to kill, try to avoid it at all times."_

_She reached her hand down to help him up and he gratefully accepted._

"_You are really good in combat, but I think you need to work more on strategy. You may have hit me, but your moves were predictable. Either way, you passed."_

_Jeremy smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he did. "I hope I can fight alongside you one day, just like you did with the Silver Cross."_

_Claire chuckled, "I have no need to fight anymore. I promised my brother I would stop fighting. I'm happy now; I don't need to protect myself anymore._

"_I wanted to ask, why the group's name is 'Devil'.?" Jeremy asked curiously._

"_Well you know the main members, but the leaders Dev and bill, they kind of pulled it from that. Although they had to remove the B…"_

"_Okay okay, I thought it was because you guys didn't believe in a God or something…"_

"_I don't. If God really existed, I'm sure our lives wouldn't have been so terrible."_

_He crossed his arms, and looked to her again, seeing her wipe her brow. "You're a pretty nice girl Claire…do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_No. And I'm not interested right now…" Claire watched the man put his hands up in defense._

"_I tried!" he laughed, and then let out an 'Oh', running to the bench nearby and returning._

"_Here, I almost forgot. This is from Dev. I gotta get going now; it'll take a bit to get back to town. I really hope we meet someday again." He handed her a gift bad, with some white tissue paper sticking out of the top. She waved at him while we walked away, and her eyes went down to the bag in her hand._

_Inside, she found an item wrapped in a piece of fabric, with a note stuck in between the folds;_

'_Red,  
>We were sad to see you go, but stayed happy knowing you're going to be in a better place. We'll keep you up to date on details about your mother. Don't worry; we'll take care of her for you. Prepare for a visit, and enjoy this gift of your 'first love.' We know you'll like it. Take care, survivor.<em>

_-Dev'_

_A photo was stapled on the top of the note, a picture of them all, and a handwritten note at the top corner that read; 'Don't cry, stupid.'_

_She began un-wrapping the item in the fabric, and her eyes caught the glint of silver when it first appeared. It was the magnum she saw in the gun shop months ago. Jeeze, how could she not cry? This was the best gift ever. She did hold in her tears, and her eyes looked around for Roger to give a hug to, but he was nowhere in sight. Claire stood, and called out his name, hoping that he would come when she did._

_The last thing she expected was her brothers Captain to stroll up with her dog at his side._

"_I thought you may have been looking for him, Miss Redfield. You should keep a better eye on his whereabouts."_

_Claire felt embarrassed, doing something wrong infront of Chris' boss. "Ah...Thank you." She reached out and accepted the leash from him._

"_You have good tastes," Wesker stated, motioning his head toward the Silver piece in her left hand. "You sure you can handle it?"_

_Claire flushed a bit, grateful it was dark enough out, and no light posts were close enough. "I'm sure Chris will teach me."_

_He extended his arm to bring his wrist closer to his face, checking the time. "It's quite late, why are you out and not at your home?"_

"_Oh uh…He kind of has a date, and I told him I'd let him have time alone." Claire sighed and sat on the bench, patting Rogers head._

"_Perhaps I will accompany you. I would feel terrible if something were to happen to my officer's sister."_

_Claire smiled and watched him sit on the same bench as her._

"_If you want to, I don't mind."_

_It was the first and last time she ever saw Wesker be kind._

* * *

><p>I sighed, finally sitting up from my lazy state and looked around. I can't stick around here any longer, what's a better time than now? I was born to <em>survive.<em> Dev was right. I survived a fall from a cliff, so I sure as hell can make it out of here. With the diary in hand, she made her way to the door, took only a small step out before quickly running back inside. Excella and another man's voice were coming from nearby.

"How is everything going with-"

"Making a fool of her? I think it is going quite well. I believe she trusts me enough." I only clenched my book harder.

"Are you quite sure, Miss Gionne? She may not be as stupid as you believe. She is Mr. Spencer's daughter, after all." The man's voice rumbled in the hall.

"The plan is already set in motion. She will surely dispose of Albert for us, and then we can take control of…everything. I am so happy you did not make off with her, Sergei."

My face cringed, I recognized the man's voice. Of course they worked together.

"Umbrella will fall to our hands, then I will…dispose of her."

"Do whatever you want with her, but only after I have power. You are much, much more wonderful that that pitiful man Albert." I heard her voice become more seductive when she spoke, "Mm, now I must go, and finish my part in this play."

I felt my anger rising with each heartbeat I heard of Excella's. My vision began to go blurry. No, this was too soon. I had hoped I would have gotten further than my captive room. It's happening again, I couldn't move, at least not how I wanted to move. I had lost control once more.

* * *

><p>Claire walked from around the corner of her door and the lights began to dim. Her head drooped a bit as shadows covered one side of her face.<p>

"C-Claire…What are you doing here?" Excella almost shrieked, staring at the Spencer girl, "Claire?"

"_Cl_air_e i_s_n'_t he_r_e _a_ny_mo_re," the voice pushed out of Claire's mouth, clearing its syllables as if it had not breathed in decades. The smirk upon her face grew devilish, "_Cerena_ has begun."

"What the-" Excella wrung her hands in front of her, "Claire, this…this isn't funny!"

Claire's grin grew as did her eyes. The normal color of her eyes had been replaced; replaced with ones of Umbrella's trademark. The Red and Silver shook and halted when they squared in on the womans' face.

"It was a mistake to anger Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>Wesołych Świąt! I mean, Merry Christmas!<strong> :D ** I hope all your dreams came true! And I hope you like this Chapter :) Review for me, let's say, a Christmas present from you xD**

**I'm horrible, I know xD**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Cerena outstretched her arm towards the woman as the hand shook slightly.<p>

"Claire knew you couldn't be trusted. You wanted to use her, but now…" her eyes snapped to the taller woman in front of her.

Excella stared back but the concentration was broken when she heard glass shattering and a sharp pain in her stomach began. She looked down, a large shard of glass protruding from her stomach. Her eyes went sideways to the glass door to the right of her, not understanding how it could have happened; her body falling to her knees.

"But now, comes the payment." Cerena cast her gaze down at the fallen woman.

"H-How is…Claire needs to tou—"

"Cerena is controlling the virus now with its full power. Claire does not know yet, but Cerena will guide her to the top."

Excella gripped around the shard in her stomach before turning her head behind her. "Sergei…get her!"

Sergei had already begun to escape, leaving the downed woman behind. Cerena noticed him turning the corner and within a second was next to him.

"You have already been seen. You tried to kill Claire." Without warning her hands shot out and gripped his head. Then in one swift pull and a short cry from the prey his head was torn from the body. Blood instantly flowed to the ground as the head hung by its hair in the girls' hand.

Excella wasn't able to scream no matter how hard she tried. She stared at the creature before her, now knowing she had must of lost control. The sound of the body collapsing and the head dropping to the floor echoed the hallway. Her body turned to the woman on the floor and slowly walked up to her; body covered in the Colonel's red fluid.

"No!" The woman yelled, her feet kicking against the floor to crawl backwards. "Stay away!"

"Our payment." She replied to the screams in a monotone voice, her leg rearing slowly.

"No! No!"

The cries did nothing as she was kicked, sent flying through the corridor. Her body hit the wall in an instant, her body breaking in every area possible. Even still, the woman instinctively tried to sit up, but Cerena crossed the gap and kneeled in front of her, landing a hard punch every second the woman took a breath until no more came.

"Claire may get mad, but Cerena had to let out her fury." Her hands searched the woman's corpse, pulling out a thin but glamorous wallet from her back pocket. She placed it into the front of her bra, standing up from her place when she finished.

"What have you done now?" Cerena turned to the voice that came from behind her.

"Just protecting Claire. This is Cerena's job, after all."

"Cerena? I have read about you, but to think your extent would be this…_successful._" He hear the woman snort.

"Claire doesn't know yet. Excuse me, but Cerena must go." She began to walk, just passing him before he grabbed her forearm.

"I don't seem to remember you being _allowed_ to leave."

"Cerena wasn't asking for permission." But the hand on her arm wrung tighter.

"Wasn't it I who created you and let you free? You must obey me."

"Negative. Mr. Spencer created me, so he is the one Cerena should obey. When he is gone, Claire is the one who can." The man's brow furrowed, dipping below his sunglasses line.

"Does she know what is happening to her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," She tried to walk again, but he grabbed both of her arms, pinning her back to his torso.

"I suggest you be cooperative and come with me."

Her face twisted into a scary one once more as she ripped one of her arms free, giving him a hard bow to his chin. She easily broke free and stood a few feet before the man as he gripped his jaw. It had broken, but he easily snapped it back into place though his neck still had an open wound where his skin tore from the impact.

The man growled, "Where is your power coming from?"

She said nothing and instead bit her finger. If real life could be put into slow motion, would you have seen Cerena run to Wesker and place her now bleeding finger to the cut on his neck. His reaction was almost instant. He back off a little, coughing and holding his neck before falling to the ground. His body seemed to gasp at air as he stopped trying to resist, finally lying on his back.

"It feels satisfying, making someone like you fall. It's our blood." She said quietly, standing with her legs on either side of his torso before sitting atop of him. "You can't even move after a split second contact. What would happen with just a few more drops?" She leaned closer, their noses almost touching. She smirked, tempting his anger. "Don't worry too much; you should be fine in a few hours."

Her blood spattered face then met with his in a quick but deep kiss, breaking it faster than it had even thought to have happened. She took his sunglasses and Claire's notebook before disappearing into the elevator.

The strongest man in the world was left almost lifeless on the floor.

It was only a few minutes later when security arrived and examined the scene. Bodies, broken walls and Wesker.

"Sir, would you like us to give chase?"

"That would be futile. Let her go."

He would let her have her time for now. _Beware Claire, your clock is ticking…_

* * *

><p>She had been running for miles now. The woods surrounding her kept her hidden from anyone above and on land. She needed to find a safe place to bring Claire back and explain everything. Cerena knew that she would be able to hear her now. Damn, why can't this be any easier?<p>

Cerena ran a bit further before her eyes caught a wooden cabin, almost missing it by a few seconds. Her feet rounded her towards the structure. She arrived and stepped inside the unkempt home. The entire place was covered in dust and webs. She pulled a small chair from its upside down state and placed it on its legs before sitting on it. Putting the notebook and wallet on the table, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**XxX**

Before I opened my eyes, my nose took in the scent of my surroundings; different and not sterile like I was used to. I had been sitting on something hard and uncomfortable.

"The hell?" I nearly jumped from my seat when I saw where I was; some old, worn-out pit. I was confused. There's no way I could be here. I was just in the corridor, walking out and I bumped into Excella and…

"Oh…" I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Did it happen again?"

"_Yes, it happened again."_

I actually stood from my seat this time, looking around. "Who's there?" my body was in alert, ready to tackle any intruder.

"_It is Cerena. You cannot see, because she is only in your mind."_

"What? What do you mean in my mind?" Claire continued to look at the corners of the room.

"_Everything is explained in the notebook. Read it, please."_

"You know this is awkward right? Talking to myself and all." I grabbed the notebook and opened it, searching the pages. "I wonder if Wesker caught and drugged me." I scoffed, and opened the book to the latest page.

'_At first you may have problems controlling your temper. To be sure you will not mutate I had to take some steps. There is a personality in your mind and I'm sure she is active now if you are reading this. If your anger rises, Cerena is to take over your body to calm you down until your state is stable. I'm sure you've felt her presence before in your youth, giving you a very reliable intuition.'_

I reread some of the parts of the paragraph once more. It was hard to believe, but out of everything she's seen so far, it didn't seem so unlikely. Could I talk with it too?

"_Cerena cannot hear your thoughts. You must say it out loud."_

"What am I suppose to call you? Just Cerena?"

"_Guardian, or the name will suffice."_

"Okay, so why don't I remember what happened? I need to know what the hell's been going on."

"_Your adaptation level is low right now, but you will remember everything eventually. Your anger was at a very high level, so it was Cerena's time to control you. Your hate towards Excella was felt and the other man, so she killed them and—"_

"Wait wait—what did you do?"

"_Cerena knew you would not like it, but your hate had to be let out. Mr. Wesker then came, tried to stop Cerena's escape but she knew you wanted out, so he was put out."_

"Wait how? You killed _the_ Albert Wesker?"

"_His neck was cut, so she put some of your own blood into it. He fell to the floor immediately. He is not dead though, he will take a while to recover though."_

I was dumbfounded. She was able to take him down with little to no effort. "So…he will be tracking us?" Why did I say us? It's just me, right?

"_Negative. If we were to be tracked, we would have been found already. You are safe for now. I was able to retrieve Excella's wallet, enough to make a call and disguise you."_

I looked down, and realized my entire outfit had been covered in blood.

"_Do you wish to know those details?"_

"No thanks, Cerena." I sighed. This just got weirder by the second. Here I am, standing in some old cabin talking to myself. If anyone were to stumble in here… "Where are we anyways?"

"_300 miles from Paris."_ I heard her reply and clutched the notebook while picking up the wallet before leaving the house. It was when I stepped into the sunlight that I realized I was wearing sunglasses.

"_You will not be accustomed to sun. Also, Cerena forgot to mention she touched Wesker's body, s oyou will feel its presence when it's near."_

"…Right." I whispered and looked towards the direction my mind told me to go. My feet began to run through the forests faster than any speedster I've seen on the highway. It should only take me a few hours to reach the main city.

But of course, the forest ended much before the city, landing me into some countryside home. My eyes spotted an old coat on the fence and I walked closer, not hearing anyone nearby. I took the coat and quickly put it on.

"I'm taking it because I'm covered in blood. Don't want people to be scared of me. I may look a little weird, but it's better than looking like a criminal." I spotted an old motorbike by the shed and smirked. "Tell me, Cerena, would mind if I took this thing?"

"_It's not about Cerena's likes. Cerena is your guardian, not mother." _I had to laugh.

"And here I thought you'd be stiff and robotic."

"_Cerena was made with effort, she is not some bubble."_

"I sure am glad about that." I looked around as I made my way closer to the motorbike. There was no key in the ignition so I patted my pockets instinctively.

"I am terribly lucky today," I smirked as I pulled out the tagged key. The engine then roared to life.

**XxX**

I arrived in Paris a little after 3pm, if the tower's time was indeed correct. I had looked awful, like some homeless beggar. I quickly entered the nearest casual clothing store and sent the cashier a quick smile before diving through the racks. Picking out a black shirt, blue washed jeans and black boots, I made my way to the change room and grabbed a long black bag before dipping inside. I quickly changed into the new clothes and threw my old things into the bag before emerging from the tiny room. The cashier was staring at the door I was in, but quickly looked away when I came out.

"American?" The woman asked with a strong accent.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" I replied and the woman laughed. "I'll take these," I said and handed her the price tags that I tore from my outfit I wore. I paid and left, tossing out the bag and keys in the trash one store down.

"_What are you up to now, Claire?"_

"I need to make…a call."

"_Your brother?"_

"Good guess, but no. That's too reckless. But I do know someone who will do just fine."

"_You have been missing for two months. Don't you worry about his reaction?"_

"Nah, he's used to me being missing. Besides, this is the first time I saved myself." I walked to the nearest phone booth and hesitated before quickly dialing the number. Jesus, I can't believe I still remember it. I heard three tones and then his voice.

"Kennedy."

I smiled and opened my mouth, but no sound came.

"Hello?" I held my breath as I kept listening to his voice.

"_Reply to him!" _I heard Cerena yell into my mind.

"Only a few people have this number, so say who you are or I hang up and find—"

"Okay! My…My name is Spencer, and I just escaped from a forest." I slapped my forehead.

"_Not that clever, Claire."_

"What? Claire is that you? Jesus you're alive? Where the hell are you?" I should have known there was no reason to try and hide.

"In Paris. Do you think that you could possibly come and get me? I don't have any papers and calling Chris would just be…chaotic."

"Oh, I see," he said with a stern voice. I disliked this tone. "I'll have to take a helicopter and the flight will take a while. Where do you want to be picked up?"

"Maybe at the main airport?"

"Got it. And you're sure you don't want me to tell Chris?"

"Don't tell anyone," I snapped quickly.

"I understand. You'll probably need some rest, so wait and I'll find you when I get there."

I confirmed the plans with an 'OK', but before I hung up, his voice cut in. "I'm really glad you're alive, Claire." I just smiled.

"See you soon, Leon." I hung up and stepped out of the booth.

"_That was interesting."_

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked down the somewhat empty street. _"you were quite cocky when you talked to him."_

"Cocky? I'm like that to _a lot_ of people." I scoffed, keeping my voice down.

"_Yes, Cerena has noticed. You're usually cocky with males, especially with ones you find attractive." _I gasped. _" Males like Kennedy, Dev, Burnside, Wesker…"_

I had to stop her. "It's just who I am. I feel better being cocky rather than a bitch."

"_Other humans like the cockiness in you."_

I shook my head and began organizing my thoughts. First of all was whether or not I should tell Leon about my infection. I'm thinking I should, since Chris told him I had fallen off that cliff. I'll tell him in the helicopter. Maybe Cerena could help. I smiled, finding that I did enjoy her company. She seemed very intelligent even if she was just a creation. She was – in her current state- the only one she could really talk to.

"Tell me Cerena, do you think I still have to eat? I haven't felt hungry at all."

"_You won't require it that often like you normally did. But you will still require energy."_

"I see, Spencer programmed you well."

"_He calculated he would not be with you during your adaptation. You can always turn to Cerena. Just like in Raccoon, she will help you."_

_Raccoon?_

"What do you mean like in Raccoon? How..?"

"_Cerena was just a voice in your head, but you did read it very well."_

"Kinda creepy…" I was quiet for a while before another question popped into mind. "Do you think you'll always be in here?" I poked my head to mark the location.

"_The more you adapt, the less Cerena will be required. You will eventually remember what Cerena did in the facility, and you will see what she does when she overtakes you. Then someday, she will just disappear."_ I frowned at the thought. _"That is how it was meant to be for Cerena."_

I was able to get a hold of a taxi when I was deeper in the city and it took me to the airport. I somehow got used to the crowd and all the noises people were making. I had even heard some couple having at it in the bathroom across the room. I just took a seat and tuned it out.

I don't know how my life will look now. With me eyes? I'll have to wear sunglasses all the time. Sometimes I wish I could have just died out there like I should have.

Many hours passed as I sat there, my mind zipping through random things. This was my second time in France and I still haven't done any sightseeing besides the forest. I talked with Cerena too, although people gave me weird looks as if I were some nutcase. It's understandable, but I wasn't worried. I'll never see them again.

I stretched my arms up and let my head hang backwards.

"It's so fucking _boring_ here."

"_Why don't you do some exercises?"_

"Exercises? People think I'm crazy enough as is, if I just started working out—"

"_Train yourself. Listen to other people and try to pick out someone who uses English and listen."_

_Oh._ I rolled my eyes, but did as she suggested. First one I found was some man talking on the phone.

"-plane is late…I know baby, I wanted to fuck you tonight, but these damned French…"

"_Does every male only think of sex?"_

"Almost everyone, Cerena." I then found two women talking with each other.

"-I was only in a towel, and then he opened the door anyways, just like that!"

"-No way! What did he do?"

"He walked closer-"

"My god," I grimaced. Sometimes humans were disgusting. Great, I'm pretty sure I stole that line from Wesker.

"_What's wrong? Your anger has risen."_

"Nothing," I lied, standing then walking towards the large 3-story windows. I touched the glass, and felt the coolness of the pane and the wind blowing on it from the outside. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, "This is unbelievably amazing." I muttered, opening my eyes and looked out to the now night sky. Man it would be wonderful if—

"_You are unable to fly." _I let out a short laugh.

"I wasn't thinking that. I know, I'm not some winged zombie." I placed my forehead on the glass and hit it a little.

"_Careful, you could break it."_

I rolled my eyes and turned around wanting to make my way back to the chairs. But I stopped as I looked left.

There he was, with his always perfect hair and brown leather jacket. But his face was stiff, and that was not something I really liked. But it lit up a little when he spotted me. I gave a smile as we walked closer to one another. I offered him my hand first.

"Long time no see, agent Kennedy."

"_Cocky…"_ I ignored Cerena, and then felt his fingertips brush my hand before he grasped it. It was incredible. I was sure I could tell with closed eyes, even from Antarctica, where he was on earth. My arms almost broke out in Goosebumps. He let go of my hand and smirked.

"It's good to see you safe and sound, Claire."

"Look around," I whispered, and his brow furrowed slightly. "We've been here for three minutes and there's no sign of an outbreak!" We both smiled.

"That's what I call a miracle," he replied, "Come on, your ride awaits." I nodded and followed closely behind him.

I heard the wings of the helicopter much before we arrived outside. The sound just got louder and louder. My palm pressed against my temple.

"_Should Cerena take you?"_

"What's the fucking difference?" I hissed, forgetting about Leon who gave me a strange look. I just shook my head.

"_The noise is making you angry, but Cerena will be quiet as well now."_ I sighed in relief. At least she understood she didn't need any more snarky comments when her head was already banging.

I glanced to Leon who's face looked somewhat puzzled. "What?" I grumbled, trying not to be too harsh.

"Nothing at all, just thought our next meeting would have been different." He replied turning his head back forward.

"Damn it, Leon, you're acting as if I fell from the cliff on purpose. I'm sure Chris filled you in on what happened." He finally stopped in his tracks and looked to me. I followed suit and put a hand on my hip.

"I never said that, but it sure doesn't explain why you called me, _alive._" I took a deep breath. If he wants to know, fine, I'll tell him. If anything I could run if anything went badly.

"I almost died out there;" I started monotonously, "But Wesker used Umbrellas hospital facility to save me. At first I wanted to die," I chuckled at the memory, "I almost did again though, when some Russian tried to kill me because of my 'family roots'." Leon's face stayed unchanged as I continued. "But this time simple medicine wasn't enough. My real father, tried to create a God's offspring." I looked at my hands. "He killed my mother and destroyed himself. Only my body was strong enough to cope with it. I've been in Hibernation all my life, but Wesker had awakened it, too interested in the power I could probably give him."

I looked at him, his face stern and seemingly angered. It was night out, so I took off my shades and looked at him. His face didn't move as his eyes darted across mine. I was just getting annoyed with his silence, so I put them back on.

"So…Can I trust you, or should I start running? I have no clue because you're not telling me anything!"

I heard him chuckle, and I gasped as I saw him smile and turn to walk towards the helicopter again.

"Let's go Redfield. I gotta get you home."

I smiled and shook my head before catching up to walk beside him. He sure was living proof that friends will always be friends, even after years of no contact. The Leon from Raccoon City was still there, somewhere inside, saving me once again.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when we arrived back in Chicago. The helicopter left us and the pilot gave a wave. Leon told me he will deliver me in person. I thought it was bullshit, I knew my way home.<p>

But it was then when he told me Chris was very…empty right now. He blamed himself for everything that happened. I felt guilty; perhaps he'd think I wasn't real if no one else saw me. I saved him though so he could live his life, not waste it. It was hard to concentrate with all the noises of the city.

We had finally arrived to Chris' apartment. His 5th floor balcony hung high above the entrance as we walked into the main lobby. I hid behind the wall when Leon braced himself to knock. I noticed Leon had changed. He didn't ask questions that much anymore. Perhaps he didn't want me to be uncomfortable? His fist rapped on the door, and she heard her brothers' breaths when the door opened.

"What do you want Kennedy? I'm not really in the mood for saving the world."

"I've come here to save yours, but you will have to promise to co-operate."

"What is it?" Chris grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Promise?"

"What are we, ten?" I let out a noiseless chuckle at my brother. I could see Leon's face unchanged as he waited for his response. "Fine, promise."

"Alright, come on out."

I walked from around the corner of the door and smiled sheepishly. Chris' eyes went wide, and I couldn't stop the tears that happily escaped my eyes. His jaw just moved up and down a few times, his body clad in his favorite baby blue boxers. I dropped my bag and walked up to him as his arms quickly grabbed onto me, hugging me tightly.

My hands felt his heat, the love, and the protection that I missed. It really felt like home.

"You're alive…sis…" I laughed as more tears escaped.

"Oh, damn." I whined now, but I didn't care. Leon leaned against the wall watching us. His arms crossed and his lips upturned. I looked to him as my shades began to droop down my face. I gave him a wink, and he just nodded.

I thought everything was perfect before but damn I was wrong.

The adventure was just starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I love to do this :D<strong>

**I know last update was in... December, ****and I am sorry. I tried with Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, ****but the idea was to mixed for people to get it, so I removed it**. **I am back to Resident Evil fanfiction! Hehe... The next will be Same Team** **and then... maybe... Stolen Memories Sequel! ****I got idea this morning! So this thing is still fresh, but I hope it will... grow :D**

**Thank you for your patience! Review for me!**


	10. Just One Picture Of You

**Chapter 10: Just one picture of you**

**Edited By: Naoko Suki  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was shoved into Chris' apartment after he finished hugging me, I didn't even have time to blink before Leon was dragged in behind him. I hadn't remembered seeing him that happy before. As fate would have it, Jill was there too. I had a hunch as to why they were here together, but I'll save that to bug my brother later. Her body froze on spot when she saw me, tears welling in her eyes because they had not close. Her arms were around me within a split second; body jumping and not letting go. Her 'thank God's' whispered in my ear as Chris' voice bellowed for us to sit down.<p>

I moved towards Leon when Jill separated and sat beside Chris on one couch, while I sat on the other with my guest.

"Claire…" Jill seemed shocked to even say my name, "How?"

"About that," I started as I looked to Chris. His face told me he had some idea, and I knew he did. "Chris, you know, don't you?"

"Well I…" He was taken aback by how forward I was, but there wasn't any time to dance in circles.

"Don't lie. You should have noticed something; mom sending a syringe somewhere for my first year. You were always watching her and me."

"Alright, it's…When I was reading dads' files, I found out about the adoption and I also found out something about your blood. All I understood was that it was rare. I don't know, shit Claire. When a few years later you were never sick at all, I kind of took it as a really good immune system. It was as if sirens went off in my head again about it after Rockfort when you were poisoned and fine soon after but I guess…the truth was the opposite the whole time."

I breathed out heavily and told them everything. That Spencer killed my mother and I was just some sort of supply of the virus. Also about this _virus_ and how it had awaken to save my life. I skipped the part about Sergei and Excella for somewhat obvious reasons, but brought up Cerena. Leon laughed. I'm guessing because of the scene he witnessed of me at the airport.

"_Your brother is a very attractive man, Claire."_ She just had to say that, and I laughed.

"What?" The three others asked confused at my outburst of laughter. _Boy, I must look insane._

"She…said that you're hot, Chris." My finger pointed to him, and they laughed. It stopped though when I finally removed my sunglasses. I looked to them, forgetting the other problem that they may have had with me. "…This is one of the effects of the C Virus. It kind of just helps me see well."

"What else changed?" Jill asked.

"I suppose I'm very much like Wesker strength wise," Chris growled as I smiled. "But I'm way better than he is. My virus is pure." I said proudly, Chris just shook his head as a tiny smirk showed through.

"Of course you are pure. You are a Redfield after all."

"Hell yes I am."

* * *

><p>Information of my 'return' quickly ran to my friends and workplace. Chris denied anyone who said I had died, even though it was a hot topic amongst mouths for the months I was gone. My condition was a secret from anyone I didn't know close enough, there was no way I was going to let it leak. It was weird coming back to my place the next day. Jill had come by once in a while, apparently cleaning it and stocking the fridge, in case I somehow came back before.<p>

It was difficult getting around, everything being so bright and loud. I still wore _his_ glasses, more so for the fact that they were darker than any other pair I tried on in multiple stores. I didn't need to sleep really, or eat either. I did it anyways though out of habit. When I felt like eating chocolate, I did. No way would I fight my mind against one of my favorite tastes. Sleeping was another thing all together. I needed to take four to six extra-strength sleeping pills to finally shut down; even then it lasted only a few hours. While I was awake, I just tried to live my life normal. Work, reading or just letting my breath be taken as I roared my motorcycle to life once more.

Work though. I had been fired from TerraSave for, oh hell, for everything I did two months prior. Apparently it was reckless, but I'm not sorry. I'm now the second Redfield at the BSAA. Fame sure does follow my name because of my brother and what happened. Not that it matters, I'm just glad I'm able to work in a place like this. It wasn't too hard to convince Chris that I was hard to kill. All I had to do was scare him a little, shooting myself in the leg at the range, and making him watch as it came out as easily as it went in. either way, I accepted the offer before my brother even knew. Even if he didn't want me to be there, I'd of done it anyways.

My friend, it was just like before. Some didn't even know I had been missing. Good thing too, I didn't want to have to explain more than I already had. And it was just like that I had already spent a year being this 'Perfect Tyrant'. Because seriously, I am one. Even better than a regular one; there's no way what I've seen or read about is as advanced as I am. _I'm a super tyrant!_

**…**

Chris proposed to Jill too, I couldn't believe it. My brother is finally growing up. Sometimes I miss him complaining about protecting me, but now he has someone he will need to protect more than me. The wedding is in a month and Jill chose me to be the maid of honor. I just still can't believe its happening!

I don't know if I should bore any of you by talking about how much I've been off with Cerena in fields to train or…Okay. I do it every day after work. It's nice though. I've done many amazing things. Just touching the ground – if there's something on it- can let me pick it up. Of course, that's just with my powers. Cerena told me about it. _"You touch the grounds atoms; those atoms are touching the object, allowing you to touch the object as well."_

I am able to throw things much further, and even mold it to create something better. We also discovered later on that I could move things without touching it. It somehow tired my body though, since using my powers through air itself to grab something seemed impossible. It drains me, but for some reason my favorite snack, chocolate, helps me get right back up. Silly, but I don't leave home without a bar anymore.

One thing that stuck with me during my now normal, everyday life was the wonder '_why._' Like _Why the hell did Wesker just let me get away?_ Wasn't I suppose to be chased or something?

I'm sure he is planning something big. Especially with that _thing_ he was talking about; Uroboros. I suppose that's why I haven't been searched yet. I was a little disappointed. Only because I wasn't able to kick his ass once more.

That night after training, memories from Cerena's take-over's came back. I never usually have a choice but to just watch them as she said they would come to me eventually.

_Bathroom:_

'_Claire is very angry at that man. Wesker? Angry about Father's doings too. She doesn't know yet. Cerena knows that is man wanted to get rid of Master.'_

'_He killed Cerena's and Master's father.'_

_Cerena rushed out of the room. The man had been surprised, standing and asking what had happened. He didn't seem to notice the Umbrella mark appear in the iris of the girls' eyes. Cerena slapped the man across the face._

"_How dare you! You killed Father! And now _this_!"_

"_Why is you are calling Spencer your father, Miss Redfield?" His smirk irked her._

_Cerenas' blood boiled; angry at the Wesker man, and at herself. She wasn't supposed to become angry. Calm and efficient. Calm and…_

_She punched him square in the face before pushing him back onto a wall that collapsed from the force._

"_Master, Cerena is doing this for you."_

* * *

><p>Claire's eyes continued to stare blankly forward; remembering more of these take-over that had happened. After apparently the latest one, she was at a loss for words.<p>

"You..Cerena you kissed Wesker? You kissed HIM with My mother fucking lips!"

"_Well I had to __**touch**__ him so you could know if he was ever close to you!"_

"You could have touched his hand for a second or two or, anything. _Anything_ else…" Claire's mind stayed silent as Cerena didn't say a thing. "Oh my GOD. You have the hot's for him?"

"_Well, he is quite the attractive man, Claire."_ I slapped my face, making a horrible groan. _"Cerena is sorry. It just happened. He is attractive, intelligent and you are compatible with him and…"_

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?"

"_I know he killed father. But you are unable to have the life you want, to have children unless it is someone you are compatible with. Another infected man. If not, the child would mutate."_

"I don't need to birth children to live my dream. Chris can make our family's offspring!"

"_Claire, you are a Spencer. What about that family?"_

"Cerena, I am and will be the last of that family. I am a tyrant. There is no way in hell I would want children to have problems like I do. In all honesty, the last _Spencer_ died more than a year ago. Understand?"

"_Understood."_

"Alright then," Claire took a few calming breathes before passing the gates we made our way to after their regular session. "Let's go."

Claire walked up to the Redfield's grave. It had been the anniversary of their death. A bouquet was placed on her mother's stone, but her father's sat bare. She kneeled down, remembering the day that it happened, reminded only a few times by her brother what lead up to it.

* * *

><p><em>It was a form day that morning in the S.T.A.R.S. office. Chris sat impatiently at his desk, struggling to concentrate and write in the silence. Everyone else in the office also had paperwork, including his captain, Wesker. The afternoon finally rolled over, his office mates began closing their folders and spoke to one another for what to do for lunch. It was then when Chris' phone went off, his hand reached for it where it sat, beside the fame on his desk.<em>

"_Are you Mr. Christopher Redfield?" A very low voice asked._

"_Yes. Who is this?" he answered questionably. His coworkers stopped talking and looked to him, wondering also who was calling._

"_I'm Charles Breda with the Chicago Police Department."_

"_Chicago PD?" Chris said, his mind filling with worry._

"_Yes. I'm calling to inform you that your parents Clark and Cameron Redfield have died in a terrible car accident."_

"_What?" He whispered, the color draining from his face. Everyone else was on the edge of their seats. Attention was even from the captain, his head rising to look towards Chris._

"_Clark had been intoxicated, driving with Cameron in the passenger seat. He was the cause of the accident, hitting another car on its side, causing even more casualties at the intersection. He died instantaneously upon impact and Mrs. Redfield passed in the ambulance."_

"_I…see." Chris wasn't too surprised. It sure did sound like his father._

"_I will call you again later so we can get you to sign forms for their release from the morgue."_

"_Yeah…thanks." Chris was only able to mutter a few words before he hung up._

"_Redfield," Frost spoke up concerned, "What happened?"_

"_My…our parents are dead," Chris spoke bluntly, as Frost sat back as sighed. Jill quickly stood, running up to him. Her arms went around him with no hesitation in front of everyone. Chris could only hug her back. "How the hell am I going to tell her this?"_

"_She's a strong girl. I'm sure she…I'm sure she'll be okay, Chris." Jill spoke, finally letting him go._

"_Shit, oh shit."_

"_What?" Jill asked in confusion._

"_I told her to come here today, I don't know if I can...Shit." he looked to Wesker, the one who agreed that she was able to the day before._

"_Just do it when she gets here. It's probably best to tell her as soon as possible."_

_._

_For the next hour Chris couldn't stop thinking of ways to break it to Claire. The office door opening broke him out of his daze, making it seem like the past hour did nothing. His sister walked in through the door with a bright smile. Chris was so proud of his sister, he is her only family now but he knew he did a good job raising her._

"_Hello everyone!" She greeted, everyone wore upset faces as they quietly greeted back._

"_What's wrong with you guys?" she spoke again, making her way to Carlos' desk. "Oohh paperwork, I can see why you look so depressed. Mr. Wesker?" my man looked up from his desk to her, "Can I take Chris from you early today? I need him to do something."_

"_Yes. Redfield, you may leave without finishing." Wesker wasn't dumb, he knew how hard his team member had been reacting to his parents death._

_Claire just seemed surprised as to how easy it was. "Really? That's great! I need a motorbike so I can get around without begging him all the time…" She looked at everyone's unmoved faces once more, and then it began to bother her. "Okay," she finally walked to Chris, "What the hell is going on?"_

"_Claire…"Chris began to stand from his seat, "We should go outside."_

"_No. I can hear it right here just fine."_

"_Claire our…parents are dead." His eyes stayed on his sisters shocked face. It seemed to take forever for it to be understood._

"_Mom…Mom's dead?" she mumbled in response._

"_They're both dead…" Chris reaffirmed, not understanding his sisters emotions. Isn't she supposed to cry or something?_

"_He murdered her, didn't he? He killed our mom!" Claire began to yell, and Chris grabbed her shoulders._

"_They're both dead! Don't you get it, he's gone too!" He hugged her, and scrunched his face holding back tears._

_Claire's face remained neutral; her attitude stoic._

_It surprised Wesker and his team. 'Why isn't this girl crying?' he thought to himself._

_**The Funeral**_

_Almost every friend and family of the Redfield's had arrived three days later to the viewing and funeral. Two opened coffins laid at the front of the small room where people visited one by one. Intrigued by this seemingly emotionless girl, he hung outside the doorway while Claire made her way to the caskets; eyes not leaving her form._

_Claire walked to the coffin where her father rested, her face contorted in disgust._

"_Who's lying at whose feet now huh?" her voice was bitter, "You're finally dead and now I'm eternally free. You shouldn't have taken mom with you; you've been destroying her since I could remember." Claire shook her head. "And she loved you so much…So much that she actually let you do this to her. I'm just upset because it wasn't I who killed you. I wish…I wish you could have suffered the way I had to my whole life!" Her arm bent, and her fist connected with the solid, motionless corpse._

_Wesker's brow rose at the action, he'd never seen someone become sensitive of a death this way before._

"_You sadistic son-of-a-bitch. I hate you, I've hated you my whole life. But that damned car of yours was quicker than me. I would have done you in and nobody would have ever of known!" she laughed. "But now, I suppose I can put my time and energy to better use. I will be the scientist. Me, the mistake of your so-called life will be working for the greatest company in the world! All where you failed your life at; Umbrella." Wesker's eyes widened when he heard the name of the company spoken. "And you will be nothing but a rotting piece of human shit in the ground!"_

_The young woman then turned to the other casket._

"_Mom…I promise I will take care of Chris and myself. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. Thank you for everything." Claire's lips softly placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "I promise I will pick a good man, better than the one you did." She chuckled as if she were just talking to her mother normally, making her smile while she stepped back to sit in a chair._

"_Damn, I'm acting like a mad woman. I'm sure if anyone heard me…My God, I called my father a piece of human shit," She laughed, unable to contain it. "I always wanted to do that. Too bad I can't really hurt him myself anymore, he wouldn't really feel it…Eh…" she stopped talking to herself when she heard her cell phone ring._

"_Hello? Yes it's me…Really? Mr. Birkin wants to meet with me? That's...amazing! I'll be in Raccoon City tomorrow. Yes…Okay thank you." Claire let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, while Wesker who stood outside the doorway began to walk away with wonder. Why would William want to meet with Miss Redfield?_

_It wasn't too long after when he found out._

**XxX**

Claire's eyes stared up into the sky, enjoying the silence.

"_Claire, we should get going. It is quite late."_

"Alright," she agreed, giving a wink at the tombstone. "Bye mum."

* * *

><p>It was finally the Saturday of my brothers' wedding. I was kind of nervous since I wasn't really the type to get all dressed up. I just got off the phone with Leon, telling me he'd be coming to pick me up. It took a bit of convincing to Cerena – Myself a bit too - that we weren't going as a couple. I took a long bath before getting ready. Tying my hair up in a bun, pulling and tugging pieces to make it look large. Two strands stayed down at the sides of my face to frame it. My dress was very pretty and simple. I would have to remember to thank Jill again for helping me out with it. It was a nice peach color with a large white ribbon under the breast. Matching heels gripped my feet as silver jewelry hung from my ears and neck. My sunglasses kind of threw off the whole 'girly looks', but I didn't really have much of a choice.<p>

I was sitting in the living room afterwards, waiting for my ride to come. My bouquet did quite a few tricks in the air while I waited, never dropped once as I tossed it over and over. The doorbell finally rang, and I snatched it mid air before making my way to the door.

There he was, with his always perfect hair. But for the first time in my life, he's in a brilliant black tuxedo with a red tie. He smiled when he saw me as I returned it.

"You look nice Claire. No cowboy boots this time, huh?"

"Nah, just some shitty heels. Let's go." I laughed as I walked past him, then towards his fancy Mr. Secret-Agent car.

There was much too many cries of joy during the beautiful ceremony. I didn't really know what to do with myself other than smile like a bumbling idiot for my brother. It flew by so fast, ending up to the restaurant they chose. It was weird, knowing my brother got married before I did. I had always thought for some reason he'd never admit his feelings.

"Look at you, Mrs. Redfield! Give your sister a hug!" I yelled to the blushing bride. I knew she was busy before with people, and this was probably the first time alone I had with her. The night was amazing. All of Chris and Jill's friends came, and non-stop played drinking games until the crowd dwindled down to just half a dozen. It was me who had to shuffle the two back into their limo so they could get on with their honeymoon. I returned to the bar, and thanked the owner for putting up with everything. Our party had left, and I stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air.

The bench along the building was clean, and I was thankful for such a silly thing. There's no way I'd want to ruin this dress I paid a ridiculous amount for.

Heel's walking evenly towards me took the attention I had off the time on my phone towards it. I looked up and my eyebrows furrowed. I knew instantly who it was, but why the hell was she here?

The woman stopped short a few feet from me, and I almost scoffed at her. _My God, she dyed it blonde?_

"Hello, Miss Spencer." She smiled quite foxily.

"What do you want,_ Ada._" I hadn't seen her in…God I hated this woman.

"My my, how about a little bit of politeness? I did have something for you."

"If it's from your slave-driver Wesker, then I don't want it." I spat, crossing one of my legs over the other.

"It's not from him, it is from me," I watched her cross her arms and smirk.

I didn't bother answering, since I was sure she'd continue either way. The womans' feet walked to her side and sat next to her.

"I'm sure you've heard that something is going on in Africa, have you not? Apparently the BSAA wants one of your team, specifically one of you Redfield's to go and take a look. And since your brother's off on a mini vacation…"

"So you came to me? Why the hell would I want to go to Africa."

"I kind of guessed that would be your reply. But I did say I had something for you. Here," I watched as she took out her phone, and opened some sort of file on it before showing it to me. There were multiple pictures of random people in tanks, tens of dozens lined up in shots as she scrolled through. "They're all experiments. Quite cruel, if I do say so myself."

I got angry, but I didn't know why she was showing all this to me.

"What's the reason you're telling me this?"

I watched the corner of her mouth turn upwards in a sly smile, her finger swiping one more time.

"Isn't this your long, lost friend?" She asked quite sweetly.

My eyed widened. I think I heard Cerena calling for me, but I couldn't understand anything. My mind only raced to the past; the image of the man that I couldn't save shined in the dark night.

Steve Burnside.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, now! Surprise, huh ;)? <strong>

**Thanks to Naoko Suki, for quick work! **

**If you wanna know something about Stolen Memories Sequel, you can PM me~**

**I love you guys all, and thanks for staying with me that long ;) You can review now :P**


	11. To The Bottom

**Chapter Eleven: To the bottom**

****Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx****

* * *

><p>After receiving the information about Steve, almost immediately I rushed to the air port. And now, I was driving a car in the middle of nowhere in Africa. I called her boss in the BSAA and he "approved" my travel. I was about to meet Sheva Alomar, an agent form North African BSAA. Sheva will be my partner in my doings.<p>

"Please, try to stay calm. You are very tense lately."

"Okay, I will try. But I'm not promising anything. But please, don't kill anybody when you will take over me." Cerena was quiet for now, and I looked around. There were some animals eating… shit. I really hoped Steve is all right. I focused on the road.

Sometime later, I was able to see the village. I parked the car beside some little house and got out. I was wearing simple white tank top, gray jeans and black boots. Of course there was a holster on my thigh and my beloved magnum in it. And… his sunglasses. It's funny, how I came fond of them. I heard steps behind me, so I turned around and saw… very nice woman. Her outfit was similar to my own. There was a tattoo on her left arm.

"Hello. My name is Sheva Alomar. You must be the famous Claire Redfield?" Sheva smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks. But, just call me Claire." I held my hand for her, and she accepted it almost right away.

"Then, you call me Sheva. I'll be accompanying you to the destination." She started walking and nodded at me.

"She seems nice. Cerena likes her. She is trustful."

"Yeah, I think so too." I whispered.

"I am sorry, did you said something?" I smiled at her and laughed a little.

"No, please, tell me about the situation around here."

She started to talk about terrorism around the area. It was interesting, people were more violent and somehow they couldn't talk with them. "It doesn't look like T-virus…"

"Was there any act of cannibalism?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"No, there were none. What do you think?"

"Nothing yet." I smiled at here. We managed to some gate. Sheva walked to the guardian and started to talk. It looked like the guardian got man and started.

I smiled at here. We managed to some gate. Sheva walked to the guardian and started to talk. It looked like the guardian got man and started to search on her. When he was… done, he said something to my new partner. He looked at me with rage in his eyes, but allowed us to go. We walked through the gate. Most of the people glared at me as we walked by them.

"They don't like Americans here, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" she smiled politely.

The rest of the walk was the same. Eventually we walked to a small building. It looked like a butcher or something. We walked behind the building and opened the door. The insides were kind of… creepy. There was a rather old man standing in front of us.

"Hello." I said, while Sheva walked closer to him and asked right away:

"Do you have the things I asked for?"

"Yes, there are in this box." He nodded to his right. I walked to the box and opened it, looking at Sheva.

"Take what you need first. I don't need much." I said, taking only a knife and gun.

"Are you sure? It will be dangerous out there."

"Yeah, sure. If any case, I can just throw rocks or something." I said, chuckling and she looked at me with a confusion on her face.

"_Are you planning to tell her about the power?"_

"Maybe." I whispered and Sheva looked at me again. She was probably thinking how crazy I was.

After a talk about what danger may be waiting for us here, we walked out of the butchers'.

The alley wasn't very wide. There were small buildings made from rotten wood at each side. It wasn't hard to tell, that the people here were poor. We walked down the path, not saying anything.

And then I felt it.

The smell of rotten flesh. It was some kind of animal, I couldn't tell which one through. I looked over to Sheva. She didn't seem to sense this. Yet. My sense of smell was harder than any other (even Wesker's).

"Oh my God! Claire, can you see this?!" Sheva said to me. When we turned around the corner, we could see the body. It was some kind of sarna or something. It had a iron stick in it's flesh. We walked by it, disgust on our faces. Sheva wasn't feeling too well. Oh, I am sorry, but you can't even think about what I smell.

Just when we turned around other corner, we could both hear the screaming and yelling. Someone was talking to the people. I looked at my partner and she gave me a nod. We decided to check it.

**…**

"Hey boss, I must tell ya something." said thin man, with very bad sense of fashion. He was talking to the phone, leaning on his jeep. Inside the car, another man was sitting, wearing gray cloak and hood covering most part of his face with a shadow.

_"You better hurry, Irving. I have better things to do than talking with someone like you. Tell me, how's the village?"_

"The Uroboros are doing their work. The people, with the chief on the top are starting the rebel. But… there is something really important that I have to tell you."

_"Tell me then."_

"South American BSAA has sent some agent here. I heard a rumors that he is working with some African agent. I think this fusion can affect on our work."

_"I need you to get some information about this agent. And tell me, if it's Chris Redfield."_

"Isn't he on his honeymoon?"

_"Redfields are not predictable that much. Better has your eyes open. And send The Executioner to the field, just in case."_

"Sure boss. Later then."

The man straighten up, throwing the phone to the man in the hood. The man caught it easily and placed it in his holster. The man called Irving entered the car and started the engine. Driving past some houses, he looked at his partner.

"You ready to have some fun, dude?"

The man in the hood only nodded. They needed to relive the Executioner. He must get some information about the agent as well.

"Why the shitty work always belongs to me?"

**…**

I came closer to the window. We were in some kind of house… or maybe it was a shop. The important thing is, that we could see the crowd standing in the bottom of some platform, and they were looking and screaming to some man standing on it. He said something in their language and they yelled louder.

"Look… there's the Butcher!" I hissed to her, pointing my finger onto the man.

"My God… what the heck are they doing?"

"I have wired feeing, that they know somehow that he helped us." Sheva nodded.

Just after she did, the man who seemed to be their chief asked for an axe. He raised it above his head and cut the poor's man head.

But then, something worse happened.

Someone pointed at us. They started to screamed even louder. The chief yelled something again and they all raised they hands in agreement and started to head in our direction.

"What now?" she asked me. I looked at her and unlocked my gun.

"Shoot everything you can. Shoot to kill, there is no saving for these man. Even if they are not zombies, the virus they are infected with… there is no point of turning around. They are not humans anymore. They're animals. Got it?" Sheva nodded. "Stay inside as long as you can. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Got it."

I walked to the window and started to shoot. In my opinion, it was waste of ammunition, but I haven't touch anything there yet, so I would just waste the energy to control it. For now the best solution was to shoot.

I did a good thing with touching Sheva. I could tell where she was, or if she was okay. You know, I could hear and feel her heartbeat. I was damn good, right?

The wave of the men never seemed to end. When I shot ten, fifty are taking their place. It was so frustrating.

But just then when I thought this, the chain which was holding the gate closed broke. And they filled inside.

They started to entering through the windows, holes in the walls, door… I just checked if Sheva was alright and kicked the window out. Jumping outside, I kicked some of the men with such a force, that their necks broke. I was punching and kicking around like madwoman, helping myself with the gun. I was making myself a way in this crowd.

Finally, I made to the gate. But there was more of them. They were standing on the roofs, old trucks and such. Someone of them were holding guns! Really, I did preferred zombies, they couldn't even walk properly.

I heard Sheva's scream behind me. I turned around and checked on her. She was alright, just wanted to catch up with me.

I wanted to tell her something… but I forgot when I felt something weird. The ground was shaking. Like, something heavy was making it's way toward us. I turned around and saw it. It looked much like tyrant… but was somehow more good-looking (if that's even possible). He had giant axe with him, and he was making his way to hit us with it.

"Sheva! Call backup! I'll hold him!"

"Got it!"

She did what I asked her, and I placed my gun back at it's place. It was better to fight with that thing in combat than with a gun. I had better chances.

At first, he wanted just to cut me with his axe, but I dodged so quickly that I am not sure if someone could even see it. I kicked his leg, and I heard him grunt. Then was punch in the jaw, but he manged to see me somehow, and I got hit. It was very powerful punch with the axe which send me flying onto the nearest building's wall. I heard Sheva screaming my name. She run up here, standing between me and the Executioner. I blinked few times. I was alright, but also shocked that something like it can take me down.

Now it was aiming at Sheva. She tried to shoot it, but that was no use, it was too powerful.

She can die…

Small voice in my head said. And it wasn't Cerena. She was enjoying the show, still staying on alert.

The Executioner aimed at Sheva and begun to make his 'punching move'. But I was better than that. In a less that blink of an eye, I was between him and Sheva. She didn't seem to notice me yet, neither the Executioner. I saw the axe come and I just raised my hand up.

The hammer collided with my opened palm.

I was standing still, looking at his face, with a grimace. I could Sheva's whispers of disbelieve behind me. Now, when I touched the axe, I could easily take it.

And I did. I was standing, holding the hammer a little above the ground, and I could feel my eyes burn a little. It was the sign, that my Umbrella mark was in my pupil now.

"Sheva."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Go hide somewhere."

She had a moment of hesitation, but she did what I asked her about. I could feel her running somewhere, shooting some of infected.

Right away I begun to attack. At first, I raised the hammer above my head and collided it with Executioner's side. He grunted and lost his balance. Then I punched him again, this time aiming to his leg. Again, my attack was successful. But I would play with him like that for a several minutes, and I didn't have much time to do it. So I tried to focus. In one second, everything around me disappeared. There was only me and the Executioner. My breathing was steady, as well as my heartbeat. I reached my hand forward and touched his body.

And it hit me. His heartbeat, his position…everything. I could feel him, just like I could feel pencil or spoon. I was getting better and better.

And there was the harder part. I needed to stop him somehow. The easiest way would be to make his heart stop beating. But there was the hard part. I needed more time.

I swung the axe in the air and punched him again. Holding the axe in a firm grip, I started to run away, searching for his heart in the mid time.

"Claire! What the hell are you doing!? Go hide somewhere, the backup is coming!"

"I'll be fine, really. Just make sure you're safe. I don't want to loose another partner."

"Wait, what?" there was a moment of silence, while I made a lap around the rotten houses with that Executioner and searched for his heart. "I have no idea what are you talking about, but I trust you. Please, explain this to me later."

"Copy that." I said and turned around. I knew he was near me. And then my eyes winded. 'I found it!' I got his heart. Making my way onto a roof, and making sure that I haven't 'lost' his heart, I manged to stand on the higher place.

I focused and started to mess up with blood pressure in his body. I was making it very fast - faster than normal human heart could bare. I squeezed my eyes harder and heard something like Executioner throwing up.

His heart blew up.

The Executioner was on his knees, vomiting the blood. I defeated him! Just then I heard the helicopter in the air. Here's comes the back up.

**...**

Irving stood with the hooded man in some building. They were watching BSAA agents fight and win with the Executioner. But most surprising was that the American agent was female.

"I have to make a call." he said and walked a little further to the room while taking out his phone form his pocket.

"Do you got some information?"

"Yes. The Executioner was defended. By two women."

"The American Agent is female too? Describe her."

"Right, she has pale skin. Her hair are red and tied up into a pony tail. There are sunglasses on her eyes-"

"Be careful with her. She is dangerous woman. You will tell me for now on about every move she will make, got it?"

"Yeah, if you say so." The line went dead and Irving turned around to see his partner face. He nodded to the door and made his way out. He could hear helicopter coming closer with every second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, I know you all hate me T_T But here's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>


End file.
